


Токийский блюз

by mzu_2



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 19,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzu_2/pseuds/mzu_2
Summary: Перевод текста Tokyo Blues by Comtess, разрешение на перевод получено.Саммари: как выглядит теневое правосудие и его исполнители для детектива полиции Токио.Предупреждения: АУ после Капители.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tokyo Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341805) by Comtess. 



Прим. переводчика. Кобан – минимальное структурное подразделение японской полиции, участок «шаговой доступности». 

Запах гари смешивался с соленым ветром с океана. Восточное крыло большого склада, принадлежавшего крупнейшему токийскому перевозчику, лежало в руинах; черный едкий дым шел из выгоревших окон, пожарные заканчивали заливать здание из пожарных рукавов.   
Я прикрепил свой значок детектива департамента полиции района Минато на отворот куртки, с ним я мог пройти за ограждение. Обойдя пожарище, я оказался у одного из складов, он казался непострадавшим.  
Ко мне подошел Ивасе, мой напарник, дежуривший в ночную смену. Он остановился около одного из больших транспортных контейнеров, очевидно, подготовленного к погрузке вчера. Ивасе убирал в карман блокнот и ручку; заметив меня, он отвернулся от офицера, с которым разговаривал перед этим.  
— Доброе утро, Китахара, — приветствовал он меня, пытаясь пригладить взъерошенные волосы рукой. Он выглядел усталым, его костюм был измят. — Ты только взгляни на этот бардак.  
Я не понял, имел он в виду себя или разрушенное здание.  
— Ты уже знаешь, что вызвало пожар? — спросил я.   
— Пока нет. Все, что могу сказать, так это то, что это не случайность, — серьезно сказал Ивасе. Он поманил меня за собой на склад.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Потому что есть трупы. Мы еще не были в здании конторы, конечно, но здесь мы обнаружили тела, — пояснил он.  
Несмотря на пожар, дверь, ведущая внутрь склада, была холодной. Я поморгал, привыкая к полутьме. В помещении вдоль стен стояли контейнеры, здесь же было припарковано два грузовика. Мне казалось, что все в порядке, пока я не присмотрелся к той машине, на которую показывал Ивасе.  
Из-за колеса виднелись ноги, на чистом полу была свернувшаяся лужа крови.  
— Когда подъедут эксперты? – спросил я, подходя к грузовику.   
Вместо того чтобы ответить, Ивасе разглядывал меня.  
Человек на полу был зарублен. Я никогда не думал, что употреблю это слово в рабочем смысле; в конце концов, Токио был безопасным городом. Здесь был низкий уровень преступности, и хотя я расследовал убийства, я никогда не видел таких трупов. Тело было вскрыто – чем, я не представлял. Вдоль груди и живота были нанесены четыре длинных раны, из которых вываливались изодранные внутренности; вонь выпотрошенного тела била в лицо. Теперь я был рад тому, что гарь пожара снаружи проникала и сюда.  
— Господи боже, — прошептал я, отшатываясь.  
— Есть еще, — сказал Ивасе. – Мы нашли три трупа здесь, и еще три в соседних помещениях, а мы здесь еще только час. Эксперты в пути.  
Я все еще боролся с накатившей тошнотой. Когда я отвернулся, чтобы выровнять дыхание, то заметил направлявшихся к нам четверых мужчин и женщину. Они были одеты в черные костюмы, их лица не изменились при взгляде на изуродованное тело.   
— Доброе утро, господа, — обратилась к нам женщина и показала удостоверение незнакомой мне организации. Ее огненно-рыжие волосы были сколоты сзади, открывая высокие скулы и твердый подбородок. При иных обстоятельствах я бы сказал, что она была очень привлекательной.   
Однако тогда мне было важнее, кто она и что она здесь делала.   
— Мои люди займутся этим, детектив, — сказала она, глядя в упор на Ивасе.   
Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но потом закрыл и кивнул.  
— Мы из департамента полиции Минато, — сказал я. – Это наше…  
Взгляд женщины заставил меня замолчать, и я почувствовал руку Ивасе на своем плече.   
— Я потом тебе объясню, — сказал он и повел меня со склада. Обернувшись через плечо, я еще раз взглянул на странную группу. Они стояли вокруг трупа, явно будучи равнодушными к отвратительному зрелищу.   
— Кто они такие? Что происходит? – спрашивал я, выходя наружу следом за Ивасе. Я был рад снова выйти на воздух, но чувствовал себя должным по крайней мере обозначить желание остаться.  
— Ты с нами сколько, месяца два? – спросил мой напарник вместо того, чтобы ответить на мой вопрос. – Ты скоро поймешь, что переходить дорогу этим ребятам не стоит.  
— Кто они? – повторил я.  
Я недавно перевелся в Токио после того, как проработал детективом в Саппоро три года, не считая обязательной службы в кобан, которой каждый офицер заканчивал свое обучение. Тогда для меня впервые стало очевидным, насколько все по-иному в большом городе.  
— Они главные. Последнее слово за ними, — угрюмо объяснил Ивасе. Он достал из кармана ключи и пошел к своей машине, стильному новому пежо. Я понятия не имел, как он купил машину на свою зарплату офицера полиции, но это было не моим делом.  
Я смотрел, как он садится в машину, сунув руки в карманы и ожидая объяснений. Ивасе помолчал, вертя в руках солнечные очки с пассажирского сиденья.  
— Они ведут расследования дел… таких, как это? – спросил я, не в силах подобрать точного слова для этой бойни. Может быть, это совершила организованная группа, и чтобы обезвредить их, был создан отдельный отдел.  
Ивасе повернул ключ в замке зажигания. Двигатель проснулся с низким ворчанием.  
— Они ведут расследование всего, чего хотят, — сухо сказал он. – Встретимся в офисе, бумажной работы немного. Они обо всем позаботятся.  
— Кто “они”? – уточнил я. Ивасе захлопнул дверь и тронулся прочь.  
Я оглянулся, прикусив губу. Вокруг работали люди в деловых костюмах. Похоже, все они принадлежали к таинственному департаменту, про который до сих пор я не слышал. Я почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и пошел к своей машине, старой хонде цивик, решив поднять вопрос еще раз, когда у Ивасе улучшится настроение.  
Когда я выехал с парковки, я миновал два больших черных фургона с тонированными стеклами – немецких марок. Я подумал, что такие водят якудза. Вдалеке блестел на солнце Радужный мост, соединяющий Одайбу с Сибаура.  
Я все еще думал об утренних событиях, когда кое-что отвлекло меня. Между мерседесом и пожарной машиной был припаркован слитный кабриолет, марку я не узнал. Он выглядел как гибрид лэндровера с фольксвагеном. К нему прислонился высокий парень. Мы встретились глазами.   
Он стоял, скрестив руки на груди. В углу его рта торчала сигарета. На первый взгляд он показался мне гайдзином. Его каштановые волосы были свободно забраны в хвост, зеленые глаза смотрели поверх небольших солнечных очков. Потом я заметил азиатские черты: миндалевидный разрез глаз и высокие скулы.   
По моим прикидкам, ему было около двадцати пяти. Он мог бы сойти за любопытного прохожего, если бы не его понимающее выражение лица.   
Я видел его отражение в зеркале заднего вида после того, как проехал мимо. Он повернул голову, глядя мне вслед, уголки его рта дрогнули в улыбке.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда я вошел в наш офис около парка Сибы, Ивасе уже приехал. Закрыв глаза, он откинулся в кресле, в зубах была сигарета. Несмотря на расслабленную позу, он выглядел намного старше своих сорока пяти. Конечно, свою лепту внесла и работа, но я бы скорее сказал, что причина — в огромном количестве сигарет, которые он выкуривал каждый день. Как бы там ни было, его кожа была нездорового серого оттенка.  
Я сел за свой стол и переложил несколько бумажек.  
— И что нам писать в отчете? – спросил я, включая компьютер.  
Ивасе молчал так долго, что я засомневался, услышал ли он мой вопрос. Наконец он выпрямился и стряхнул пепел с сигареты.  
— Ничего, — сказал он. – Мы притворимся, что ничего не случилось. Шеф в курсе.  
Впервые за этот день я почувствовал, что во мне поднимается настоящая злость. До сих пор шок и растерянность заглушали все остальные эмоции, но сейчас, в офисе, события утра казались далекими, и у меня в голове начало проясняться.  
— Шесть человек убито. Может быть, даже больше. Мы не можем притвориться, что ничего не произошло, — ответил я.   
— Можем, — ответил Ивасе и вздохнул, встретив мой взгляд. – Китахара, ты должен понять кое-что. Токио – это рай для преступников и извращенцев. Мы умеем расследовать обычные преступления, и люди верят, что они живут в самом безопасном мегаполисе на планете, но здесь творятся вещи, которых даже представить нельзя…  
Он замолчав, осознав, что похож на рассказчика в дешевом фантастическом романе.  
— Есть закон… и закон. Понимаешь?  
Оценив мое растерянное выражение лица, он вздохнул снова.  
— Просто смирись с тем, что мы не более чем пешки, если считать, что Токио – это шахматная доска. А в таком огромном городе, как этот… У людей без морали развязаны руки. Мы можем быть хорошими парнями, но не мы определяем судьбу этого города. Здесь решают люди… с возможностями.  
Я тяжело сглотнул, услышав это.  
— Ты сейчас говоришь, что мы просто передадим это дело преступной группировке?  
Ивасе потушил сигарету.  
— Я не знаю, преступники ли они. Может быть. Или, может быть, преступниками были сегодняшние жертвы. Может быть, преступники они все. Поверь мне, думать об этом бессмысленно, вмешаться не в наших силах. Мы бросаем все силы на то, что можем изменить. Попытайся мыслить в адекватном масштабе. Мы, в любом случае, можем творить добро. Вот только мир мы изменить не можем.  
Это он опять заговорил как главный герой «Звездных войн». Я помолчал немного, глядя, как он закуривает новую сигарету. Злиться на Ивасе долго было сложно. Он был на восемнадцать лет старше, но никогда раньше не относился ко мне снисходительно. Он не отпускал всякие комментарии насчет своего офигительной величины опыта, что делало работу с ним приятной, несмотря на его привычку бесконечно курить. То, что сейчас в его голосе звучали цинизм и смирение, заставили меня подумать, что когда-то его отказ от идеалов был болезненным. Я попытался представить, каким он был в молодости, когда он начинал энергичным и амбициозным младшим офицером. Может быть, однажды он столкнулся с теми, кого мы встретили сегодня утром. Может быть, он столкнулся с последствиями.  
— Шеф знает? — наконец спросил я.  
— Все знают, — ответил Ивасе. — Когда приходят парни в черных костюмах, мы отворачиваемся и позволяем им делать все остальное. Так это работает. Может быть, они на стороне добра. Кто знает.  
Он поднялся, стряхнув сигарету в пепельницу.  
— Куда ты?  
— В туалет, — ответил он. – Потом принесу тебе кофе и отправлюсь домой к жене и детям. Вот так это работает, приятель.  
И он ушел. Я встал, потушил его сигарету, а потом сел обратно, растирая виски.


	3. Chapter 3

В вечерних газетах было написано, что пожар уничтожил офисное здание в Минато. О трупах не было ни слова.  
Я выбросил газету в урну, встречая Мей на станции Хараюки. Склонив голову набок, она протянула мне руку. Я обнял ее, и мы вместе вышли в прохладный вечер.   
Солнце уже начало садиться, но было все еще достаточно тепло. Скоро должна была зацвести сакура, и в воздухе пахло весной. На Мей было длинное платье с коротким рукавом, подчеркивавшее ее фигуру. Легкая синяя ткань оттеняла ее мягкую золотистую кожу – дважды в неделю Мей ходила в солярий. Длинные темные волосы обрамляли ее юное строгое лицо, на котором редко проявлялись эмоции.  
Я встретил Мей в джаз-клубе в Эбису вскоре после того, как переехал в Токио. Она была необычайно привлекательна, и я все еще был очарован если не ее личностью, то ее внешностью. Она предельно ясно дала понять, что относится ко мне точно так же, называя меня скучным; но вместо того, чтобы ограничить наши отношения исключительно постелью, она настаивала на том, чтобы проводить время вместе и за пределами спальни.   
Я не возражал; вне работы у меня почти не было знакомых в Токио. Я не был открытым человеком, но я любил компанию. Так что я соглашался, когда Мей звонила и говорила, что мы вместе ужинаем. Я предпочитал готовить сам, но моя квартира в Синагаве была тесной, в ней была только спальня и маленькая кухня. Ванная была на этаже. Честно говоря, хотя меня она устраивала, а арендная плата была небольшой, квартира была не из тех, куда можно было пригласить девушку.   
Мей позвонила мне на работу, сказав встретить ее на станции Синагава. Ей хотелось пройтись по магазинам, а с учетом того, что ей было двадцать два, Хараюки с его бутиками и кафе подходил более чем.   
— Ты сегодня еще неразговорчивее, чем обычно, — сказала Мей, поджав губы. – Что-то на работе?  
Я тряхнул головой, посмотрев налево и направо перед тем, как перейти улицу:  
— Нет. У меня был долгий день, вот и все.  
— Я хочу найти туфли и платья. Босс выдал небольшую премию. Он хочет, чтобы я пела чаще. Четыре-пять раз в неделю.  
Ее голос звучал скучающе, но я знал, что она ждала ответа.   
— Это здорово. Он прав, ты отличная певица.  
Это было правдой. Мей, несмотря на свою хрупкость и изящество, обладала приятным прокуренным голосом. Я любил слушать, как она поет на сцене медленные джазовые композиции.  
Я был голоден. Кроме короткого ланча, я сегодня ничего не ел, но Мей целеустремленно шла к магазинам, так что я не возражал. Я становился трусом, когда дело касалось женщин. Они пугали меня. Я никогда не переставал восхищаться их красотой и грациозностью и никогда не мог не выражать этого восхищения – и превращался в послушную болонку.   
На улице было множество подростков, все еще одетых в школьную форму. Несколько ребят чуть за двадцать, с подведенными черным глазами и пробитыми пирсингом бровями и губами и анимешными прическами, сидели за столиками дорогих кафе. На их лицах было то равнодушное выражение, на которое западают девушки.   
За два часа мы обошли магазины, расположенные вдоль ведущей в парк Йойоги улицы. Мей перемерила уйму платьев и обуви, и после множества моих комплиментов выбрала три наряда, за которые я заплатил.  
— Смотри, цветочный магазин, — сказала она, когда я уже хотел предложить отправиться в лапшичную. Я проследил за ее взглядом. Рядом с секонд-хэндом располагался небольшой магазин, за гигантской витриной которого было видно множество ярких цветов. На вывеске над входной дверью значилось «Дом, где живут котята».   
— Хочешь, чтобы я купил тебе букет? – спросил я.  
— Может быть, – ответила Мей. – Давай заглянем.  
Я донес ее сумки следом за ней, распахнул перед ней дверь и пригласил ее войти первой. Стоило нам шагнуть внутрь, как нас окружил аромат роз и лилий, и впервые за тот вечер на изящном лице Мей появилась улыбка.  
Я огляделся и заметил деревянный стол и кресла в центре зала. Расположившись с покупками в одном из них, я попытался получить удовольствие от обстановки, чтобы заглушить чувство голода.  
— Добрый вечер, миледи. Чем я могу быть вам полезен?  
Мей по-девчачьи хихикнула, услышав это. «Прилипала», — подумал я, оборачиваясь, и застыл в середине движения. Высокий парень, лет двадцати пяти, вышел из задней двери магазинчика. Его каштановые волосы были забраны назад в конский хвост, и его красивое лицо словно светилось теплым светом заходящего солнца, светившего сквозь витрину.   
Я узнал его сразу же. Это был тот парень, которого я видел этим утром, тот, что, прислонившись к своей машине, рассматривал место преступления со скукой и равнодушием.   
Пока Мей, опершись о прилавок, расспрашивала продавца о том, какой цветок будет самым подходящим для выражения счастья, во мне проснулся коп.   
«На какие деньги продавец из цветочного магазина может позволить себе дорогой кабриолет? Был ли он просто любопытным прохожим или проезжал мимо места преступления, доставляя заказ?»  
Если парень и узнал меня, он не показал этого. Я испытал острую зависть: Мей наклонилась к нему ближе, ее глаза раскрылись шире, пока она слушала его объяснения, она с восхищением смотрела на то, как он выбрал пару цветков, чтобы составить ей букет.  
— Белые лилии? – услышал я свой голос. – Разве они не для похорон?  
Он обернулся и улыбнулся мне:  
— Верно, в западной культуре. Они - символ чистоты.   
Он выбрал пару тюльпанов:  
— Долгая любовь, — пояснил он. – И еще мимозы, они означают чувственность.   
Мей выглядела донельзя польщенной. Я вздохнул и стал ждать, пока он оформит букет. В его движениях чувствовались мастерство и талант, его длинные тонкие пальцы двигались быстро и аккуратно, расправляя цветы и находя для них наилучшее положение в букете.   
Я смотрел молча, как и Мей.   
— Пожалуйста, мисс, — наконец сказал он. Я заплатил, не пытаясь скрывать, что его обаяние произвело впечатление на нас обоих.  
— Приходите к нам снова, — сказал он, когда я подхватил пакеты с покупками Мей, и придержал дверь перед ней.  
— Спасибо, — ответила Мей, и улыбка не покидала ее лица, пока цветочный магазин не исчез из поля зрения.  
— Я голоден, — сказал я. – Как насчет удона?  
Она поджала губы и тряхнула головой:  
— Скучно. Давай съедим суши, а потом я поеду на работу. Ты придешь на мое выступление?  
Я подавил стон при мысли о своем пустом бумажнике. Суши были дорогими, и меня не переставало удивлять, почему Мей выбрала для свиданий копа, когда она могла легко увлечь богатого врача или адвоката.  
— Конечно. Я приду, — сказал я.   
Завтра у меня была поздняя смена, и я успею выспаться. Предвкушая ночь джаза и виски с содовой, я последовал за Мей в маленький суши-бар, который она заметила через дорогу.


	4. Chapter 4

После ужина мы пошли до станции Йойоги и на метро вернулись к Синагаве, где я оставил машину. Я довез Мей до ее квартиры и подождал на небольшой кушетке в гостиной, пока она переоденется.  
Чтобы скоротать время, я листал модные журналы, откинувшись назад. Безупречно стильные модели томно смотрели на меня с глянцевых рекламных постеров, составлявших половину журналов. Я снова думал о парне из цветочного магазина. То, что настолько привлекательный, харизматичный человек, как он, зарабатывал на жизнь продажей цветов, выглядело странным, и я задумался, интуиция или зависть не давали мне успокоиться. Было бы нетрудно узнать его имя и прогнать его через полицейские базы данных.  
Мей вышла из ванной. Она переоделась в элегантное шелковое платье, одно из купленных сегодня. Ее волосы были собраны в свободный хвост, пара прядей окаймляла лицо.  
— Ты прекрасно выглядишь, — сказал я ей, откладывая журнал.  
— Мы должны поторопиться, иначе я опоздаю, — ответила она, застегивая золотой браслет.  
Когда мы приехали в клуб, я сел за один из маленьких круглых столиков около сцены и заказал виски с содовой. Мей поцеловала меня в щеку перед тем, как присоединиться к оркестру на сцене.  
Я пригубил виски, слушая, как она поет гершвиновский 'The Way You Look Tonight'. Впервые за сегодня я почувствовал, что расслабился.   
Во время коротких перерывов между своими выступлениями Мей садилась ко мне за столик и пила белое вино. Некоторые гости подходили к ней, чтобы заказать песню, большинство заказов она исполняла.  
Когда мой телефон зазвонил, было чуть за полночь. Я ответил и вышел из клуба, чтобы не мешать выступлению. Было прохладно, но в рубашке с длинным рукавом я не мерз.  
— Да? – спросил я и подождал пару секунд ответа, но услышал только тяжелое дыхание на том конце линии.  
— Китахара, ты на дежурстве?  
Это был Ивасе. Его голос звучал сипло и нечетко, и я подумал, что, должно быть, он нетрезв.   
— Нет, — ответил я. – Я в Эбису, в джаз-клубе.   
Прошла еще секунда, прежде чем Ивасе ответил:  
— Ладно, можешь меня подобрать? Я сейчас в Сибауре.  
Я взглянул на часы:  
— А ты можешь уехать последним поездом? Ты еще успеваешь.  
— Нет… У меня возникли проблемы… Критикер. Китахара, я потом объясню.  
Я согласился, запомнил объяснения Ивасе, где его найти, и вернулся внутрь за курткой. Мей все еще была на сцене, и я оставил немного денег бармену, чтобы она могла вызвать такси до дома.  
Следуя указаниям Ивасе, я приехал в темную пустую район Сибауры. Здесь не было ни клубов, ни баров, только офисы и склады. Я задумался, что за дело могло привести сюда Ивасе. Свернув за угол, я заметил две большие черные машины в начале узкой аллеи.  
Я медленно отъехал назад за угол, заглушил мотор и набрал номер Ивасе. Пульс частил, и я не удивился, когда никто не ответил. Я тут же решил позвонить коллегам в участок. Все кричало о том, что это преступление, а мой пистолет был надежно заперт в рабочем столе.  
После минутного раздумья я позвонил в участок, представился и назвал офицеру на том конце провода свою должность. Теперь надо было решить, что делать дальше. Разумнее было бы подождать в машине подкрепления, однако мой инстинкт самосохранения молчал.   
Может быть, это гордость, может быть, чувство долга вынудили меня оставить безопасную машину. Где-то там был Ивасе, и теперь я был уверен в том, что он не был пьян, когда мы говорили. Он был ранен.   
Я хотел заглянуть за угол, прежде чем решить, что делать дальше, однако мои планы были сорваны стволом автомата, направленным мне в лицо. Я медленно поднял руки и молчал, пока высокий мужчина в темном костюме обыскивал меня, а потом подтолкнул меня стволом, чтобы я шел следом.   
Группа одетых в черное мужчин и женщин прервали свой разговор, увидев меня. Я тут же опознал рыжую женщину, которую видел сегодня утром. Ее глаза сузились, когда я подошел ближе, но что она сказала, я не слышал: мой взгляд скользнул по аллее, и я увидел распростертое на земле тело.   
Это был Ивасе, и он был мертв. Он был одет в темный костюм и белую рубашку, ткань была испачкана алой кровью из раны на его груди.   
— Кто вы? Что вы тут делаете? – повторила женщины.   
Я отвел глаза от Ивасе и встретил ее решительный взгляд.  
— Департамент полиции Минато, — сказал я. – Мне позвонил мой напарник.   
Ее выражение смягчилось. Она кивнула, и задержавший меня агент опустил оружие.  
— Мы позаботимся об этом, офицер. Я извещу ваше начальство о произошедшем завтра утром, — сказала рыжеволосая, отпуская меня жестом.  
— Что произошло? – спросил я, не делая попытки уйти. Это было глупо, но я был шокирован, был в оцепенении. – Кто это сделал?   
— Это мы и пытаемся выяснить сейчас. Пожалуйста, дайте нам делать нашу работу, — ответила женщина. В ее голосе скользнуло раздражение.  
Я покачал головой и приблизился к трупу Ивасе:  
— Он был моим напарником. Что произошло?  
Ко мне шагнул парень в костюме, в его руке был пистолет. Я встретился с ним глазами и сделал усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться.  
— Господи, Манкс, оставь его в покое. Ничего он не знает, — я обернулся, чтобы увидеть говорившего, и мое сердце пропустило удар, когда я увидел, кто стоит позади женщины.  
«Цветочник», — думал я, мозг ожесточенно работал. Ивасе был мертв, и теперь я был уверен в том, что парень из цветочного магазина был в этом замешан. Я тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь придумать, что теперь делать.  
Женщина, названная им Манкс, прошипела что-то ему на ухо. Она выглядела недовольной. После короткого разговора шепотом, она вытащила из пиджака телефон и набрала номер, сделав пару шагов в сторону.  
— Кто вы? Из какого департамента? – повторил я, обращаясь к незнакомцу. Тот мне коротко улыбнулся, закуривая.  
— Сожалею о твоем напарнике, — сказал он. – Знаю, как это выглядит для тебя.  
— Правда? – ответил я, не спуская глаз с парня в костюме. Тот все еще загораживал от меня Ивасе. – И как это выглядит для меня?  
Мне не нравилось то, как цветочник разговаривает со мной, его голос был мягким и понимающим, как будто он пытался успокоить напуганного первокурсника. Я должен был выиграть время, чтобы успело подкрепление.  
— Для тебя это выглядит как сходка якудзы, которые поймали твоего партнера, шпионящего за ними, — продолжил цветочник, игнорируя сарказм в моем голосе.  
— А учитывая то, что тебя поймали тоже, — продолжил он, затягиваясь медленно и лениво, — итог следующий: у тебя сегодня действительно плохой день.  
Я согласно кивнул. Сукин сын был абсолютно прав.   
Тяжелое молчание усиливалось, люди в костюмах не продолжали разговор, пока я был рядом. Я ничего не мог сделать, только дождаться их следующего шага. Хотя я остался спокоен, продолжая наблюдать за ними, мой мозг лихорадило.  
— Кто вы? – повторил я, но в этот момент подъехала полицейская машина, и подошли двое моих коллег. Мое сердце пропустило удар, и я решился шевельнуться.   
Но вместо того, чтобы помочь мне, офицеры окинули взглядами происходящее, оба побледнели от тревоги. Они подошли к Манкс, часто кланяясь.  
— Мы искренне сожалеем, — сказал один из них. Это был Хиросе, обаятельный общительный офицер двумя годами старше меня. Мы не общались много вне работы, но мне импонировало его доброе, спокойное отношение. Однако сейчас в нем не было и следа обычной уверенности. Он смотрел на меня, но я знал, что говорит он с Манкс:   
— Китахара – новенький в нашем отделе.   
Манкс коротко кивнула:  
— Просто дайте нам закончить нашу работу, и я забуду о случившемся, — сказала она.  
Хиросе поклонился снова, взял меня под руку и повел к своей машине.  
— Ты едешь со мной. Ханда отгонит твою машину к участку. Нам нужно поговорить, — сказал он, и я послушно отдал ему свои ключи и сел на пассажирское сиденье. Я был в оцепенении и растерянности.


	5. Chapter 5

— Ивасе мертв, — сказал я. Мы молчали уже несколько минут, с тех пор как выехали на центральную улицу.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Хиросе, глядя на дорогу.  
Через одинаковые промежутки времени, когда мы проезжали мимо, оранжевые уличные фонари отбрасывали отблески на его лицо.  
— Кто его убил?  
Хиросе ответил с явной неохотой:  
— Китахара, все уладят. Это не твоя забота.  
— Я знаю, — ответил я. – Но если он влез в криминал…  
Хиросе поднял руку, прерывая меня, и когда я попытался договорить, его лицо окаменело:  
— Ты ступаешь по тонкому льду, Китахара. Уверен, что хочешь копаться в этом? Подумай о семье Ивасе. В чем бы он ни был замешан, никому не пойдет на пользу, если ты будешь копаться в его грязном белье.  
Я не был уверен, как понимать сказанное Хиросе. С этого момента я не доверял никому, кто скрывал от меня информацию. Слово «коррупция» вспыхнуло у меня в голове.  
— Что они скажут его жене?  
Было видно, что Хиросе еще больше разозлился из-за моих непрекращающихся вопросов, но после минутного колебания все же ответил:  
— Что он доблестно погиб при исполнении своего служебного долга как детектив департамента полиции Минато. Это лучшее утешение, какое мы можем дать ей.  
«А еще оно не вызовет вопросов», — подумал я.   
— Китахара, сегодня ночью ты нарушил приказ старшего по званию, — сказал Хиросе. – Ты должен был уйти, как только тебе приказали это сделать. Ханда хочет поговорить с тобой в участке.  
Теперь я был абсолютно уверен в том, что единственная причина, почему меня не уволили на месте – или чего похуже – было вмешательство парня из цветочного магазина. Рыжеволосая женщина определенно избавилась бы от меня с максимальной скоростью, и я бы не поручился за то, что она или ее теневой отдел не подогнали бы немного закон или факты ради этого. Для них не было никакой разницы, один мертвый офицер полиции или два. От этой мысли по спине прошла дрожь. Во что я вляпался? Почему в полицейской школе нам не говорили, что перед законом равны не все? Может быть, я бы выбрал другую профессию.   
Хиросе припарковался перед участком и заглушил двигатель.  
— Как ты узнал о них? Об этих парнях в костюмах? Кто тебе рассказал? – спросил я его.  
Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и открыл дверь. Он был готов закончить разговор. Я – нет.  
— Никто. Просто однажды ты узнаешь, — сухо сказал он.  
— Узнаю что? – я начал злиться, и это было плохо, потому что я терял самообладание. Но после такой ночи – кто упрекнул бы меня? – Узнаешь о Критикер? – продолжил я, проговорив упомянутое Ивасе по телефону название.   
Хиросе замер, услышав это, а затем медленно повернулся, внимательно глядя на меня.   
— Не доебывайся до них, — наконец мягко сказал он. – А то они заебут тебя. Оставь все как есть.  
«А если нет? Что я обнаружу?» — подумал я. Было бы глупостью говорить это вслух. Если кто-нибудь из моих коллег или начальства заподозрит, что я пытаюсь узнать то, что не должен, очевидно, у меня будут неприятности даже больше теперешних.  
Я молча вошел вслед за Хиросе в здание и подошел к дежурному. Если я не справлюсь с этим сейчас, не прекращу думать о случившемся сегодня ночью, я не выдержу еще одной нотации.


	6. Chapter 6

Остаток ночи я помнил нечетко. Мой шеф, Ханда, прочитал мне еще одну нотацию и велел мне не соваться не в свое дело. Он дал мне два дня на то, чтобы отойти от шока, как он это сформулировал. Я знал, что он просто хочет держать меня подальше от происходящего, пока все не успокоится, и был удивлен, когда он не упомянул отстранения или испытательного срока.  
Я проснулся по звонку будильника. После вчерашнего виски голова была тяжелой, что делать в освободившееся время, я не понимал. Я бегал в Йойоги, потом сходил в баню. Горячая вода помогла успокоиться и очистила сознание, хотя я так и не смог не думать о событиях прошлой ночи.  
Ивасе упомянул Критикер, и я был уверен, что он имел в виду либо преступную группировку, за которой следил, либо специальный отдел, который уже был на месте убийства, когда я приехал. И одно другого не исключало.  
Чуть позже я прошелся по магазинам, не потому что мне что-то было нужно, а чтобы отвлечься. Я купил CD Ника Кейва и джинсы и пообедал в лапшичной. За едой я просмотрел газеты, но смерть Ивасе нигде не упоминалась.  
Может быть, это было совпадением - то, что я вышел к Хараюки. В пять часов я оказался перед цветочным магазином. У входа в «Дом, где живут котята» толпились школьницы, хихикая и оживленно болтая.   
Я не знал, что скажу ему, но перешел улицу. Я был уверен, что не успокоюсь, пока не встречусь с человеком, с которым сталкивался несколько раз за последние пару дней и который, похоже, спас мне шкуру прошлой ночью.   
Конечно, я не мог его запугать. Я все еще помнил, как выглядит нацеленный на тебя пистолет, и у меня не было иллюзий насчет того, как действуют люди его рода. И все же я должен был попытаться и узнать ответы. В каком отделе он работал? Как они узнали, где будет Ивасе?  
Колокольчик над дверью звякнул, когда я вошел в магазин. Я был удивлен, увидев незнакомца за прилавком. Но стоило мне коротко взглянуть на холодное выражение лица рыжеволосого, как я понял, что снова столкнулся с эффектом Мисибы.  
Мисиба Тору был популярным японским актером, красивым, харизматичным и талантливым. Я не смотрел фильмы с ним, потому что мне не нравилось видеть его. Это отвращение не было порождено ни завистью, ни неловкостью. Некоторые люди действовали на меня так. Дело было не в том, был ли некто уродлив или красив; иногда я смотрел на лицо, и меня накрывала неприязнь к этому человеку.   
Я однажды рассказал об этом одной из бывших подружек, когда она настаивала на том, чтобы посмотреть один из фильмов с Мисибой, и она была очень удивлена.  
— Он хороший актер. Ты его даже не знаешь. Как ты можешь его не любить? – спросила она.   
Я не смог ответить, и мы оставили эту тему.   
Рыжеволосый за прилавком вызвал у меня ровно ту же антипатию. Эффект Мисибы. Парень был красив в холодном, отстраненном смысле, но в нем не было ничего приятного. Были - гнев, раздражение, может быть, равнодушие.   
Я подошел и спросил, работает ли сегодня его коллега.   
\- Который? – уточнил он, глядя на меня глазами странного цвета.   
Я не улыбался и не ожидал улыбки от него, но открытое дружелюбие в его голосе захватило меня врасплох. Каким-то образом случайная встреча превратилась в соревнование в гляделки. Знал ли он, кто я? Была вероятность, что он принадлежит к тому же отделу, что и его коллега.   
\- Высокий, светлые каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза, - сказал я, не отводя взгляда.   
\- Сегодня нет.  
Ответ был быстрым и коротким, и я не хотел разговаривать с рыжеволосым дольше, чем было необходимо. Он не назвал мне имени того парня и не сказал, когда тот может вернуться. Коротко кивнув, я повернулся и вышел из магазина.


	7. Chapter 7

На следующий день я поехал к вдове Ивасе, чтобы выразить ей свои соболезнования. Она живал в таунхаусе в Икебукуро. Пежо Ивасе был припаркован на подъездной дорожке, рядом с ним стоял детский велосипед.   
Пожилая женщина открыла мне дверь и провела в гостиную. Я сел за низкий деревянный столик и поразился дорогой обстановке комнаты. Я подумал, что Ивасе не мог позволить себе ее только на свою зарплату.  
Миссис Ивасе в свои сорок была ухоженной женщиной и, если бы не глубокие тени на усталом лице, была бы привлекательной. Она вежливо поздоровалась, а женщина, впустившая меня, очевидно, ее мать, вернулась с чаем на подносе.  
— Было очень любезно с вашей стороны придти, - сказала миссис Ивасе. Я был восхищен ее самообладанием.  
— Ивасе-сан был прекрасным коллегой. Я крайне сожалею о случившемся, - ответил я.   
Она слабо улыбнулась и отпила чай.  
— Он работал над опасным делом, - продолжил я. – И я глубоко сожалею о том, что не был рядом, когда ему понадобилась помощь.  
— Он никогда не рассказывал о работе. Не хотел, чтобы я беспокоилась за него, - ответила она.   
Я кивнул, и мы допили чай молча. Больше говорить было не о чем. Было ясно, что она ничего не знает о случившемся, и я не хотел подвергать ее риску, намекая на то, что Ивасе, возможно, был замешан в нелегальном бизнесе. Она и так была измучена.   
По пути домой я зашел в продовольственный отдел в Фэмили Март.   
Ужин готовить не хотелось, и я остановился на рисе и вареных овощах. Пока рис варился, я слушал Bad Seeds и читал Геймана, сидя на футоне.   
Когда зазвонил телефон, я взял трубку, книга захлопнулась у меня на колене.  
— Слушаю.  
— Китахара Такео? – голос был мужским, я его не узнавал.  
— Да, - я ждал, чтобы звонивший продолжил.  
— Это Кудо Ёдзи. Я работаю в «Доме, где живут котята». Мы встречались.  
Я выпрямился:  
— Да, - ответил я. – Я искал тебя вчера.   
На мгновение мне стало интересно, как он достал мой номер, но спрашивать смысла не было. У таких людей, как он, проблем с такой ерундой возникнуть не могло.   
— Я так и понял, - ответил Кудо. – Ты свободен сегодня вечером? Я еду в один из баров Сибуи. Можем встретиться там.   
Остолбенев, я отложил книгу и поднялся.  
— Да, я свободен, - ответил я и выключил рисоварку.   
— Встретимся в «У Грейс».


	8. Chapter 8

«У Грейс» оказался баром рядом с торговым центром «Парко». Он был маленьким и переполненным; музыка мешалась в воздухе с разговорами посетителей и дымом сигарет.   
Кудо сидел за столиком рядом с баром. Он был одет в рваные синие джинсы и белую футболку, которые смотрелись на нем элегантно и идеально подходили для такого места. Он улыбнулся, когда я сел напротив.   
— Что будешь пить? – спросил он, когда подошла официантка. Он цедил саппоровское пиво, и я заказал такое же.   
Я смотрел, как он закуривает - он откинулся в кресле и выглядел совершенно спокойным.  
— Почему ты мне позвонил? – спросил я.   
— Ты хотел поговорить со мной, нет, разве? – беззаботно отозвался он.  
Я кивнул:  
— Я не думал, что захочешь ты.  
Кудо улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам:  
— Хочу дать тебе совет.  
— Какой?  
Он помолчал, пока официантка не поставила мое пиво.  
— Прекращай копать, - наконец ответил он.  
— Я слышу этот совет очень часто в последнее время, - заметил я.  
— Тем больше причин ему последовать, - Кудо наклонился вперед и посмотрел на меня в упор.   
Я отпил пива и отказался от предложенной им сигареты.   
— Я в вашем списке целей?  
Он тряхнул головой:  
— Пока нет.   
Этот ответ меня не очень успокоил.  
— Что сделал Ивасе?  
Кудо молчал, его взгляд был задумчивым.  
— На кого вы работаете? – требовательно спросил я.   
Пожав плечами, Кудо глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым сквозь едва приоткрытые губы:   
— Ты тянешь за ниточку, та потянет за собой следующую. Поверь мне, Китахара, здесь нечего расследовать.   
Его покровительственный тон начинал меня раздражать, но я заставил себя сохранять спокойствие. У него было преимущество. Я мог надеяться разве что получить несколько ответов. Но прямо сейчас мне было плевать на последствия. Перспектива закрыть глаза на то, что происходило вокруг, казалась менее привлекательной, чем опасность знания.   
— Похоже, Критикер настойчивы в сохранении своих тайн.  
Это был выстрел вслепую, но было похоже, что я попал. Кудо напрягся почти незаметно.  
— Критикер приглядывают за полицией, - ответил он между затяжками.  
— Кто приглядывает за Критикер?  
Лицо Кудо помрачнело.   
— У тебя есть семья, Китахара? Ты ведь из Саппоро, верно? Я уверен, они не хотели бы узнать, что их сын погиб не за что.  
Он допил свое пиво и показал жестом официантке принести еще одно.  
— У тебя есть подружка в Токио? – спросил он.  
— Есть. Но она переживет, если со мной что-нибудь случится, - честно ответил я.  
— А почему так, Китахара?   
Было похоже на то, что это заинтересовало Кудо. Приподняв бровь, он внимательно меня разглядывал.   
Я пожал плечами:  
\- Сложно найти кого-то, кому действительно не наплевать, в городе вроде Токио.  
Он тоскливо кивнул:  
— Токио – идеальное место, если хочешь сохранить анонимность.  
Я кивнул.  
— Это задевает тебя? – спросил он.  
— Немного, - признал я.  
Кудо усмехнулся, но невесело:  
— Да уж, думаю, мы все ищем кого-то особенного, - сказал он. – Но в конце концов, ты молод, ты можешь найти девушку своей мечты, как только прекратишь растрачивать свою жизнь на фигню.   
Я допил пиво и полез за бумажником. От него мне было не получить больше никакой информации. Он смотрел на меня с легким весельем:  
— Ты подумаешь над тем, что я сказал? – спросил он, когда я поднялся, оставив на столе пару банкнот.  
— Я подумаю над этим, - согласился я.   
Уйти хотелось невыносимо.


	9. Chapter 9

Когда я вернулся на работу, о смерти Ивасе никто не упомянул. Но я заметил, как на меня поглядывали, и понял, что слухи о той ночи все же пошли.   
Тем не менее, нового напарника у меня не было – похоже, шеф не счел нужным приставлять ко мне контролера. По-видимому, он был прав; не то чтобы я мог что-либо предпринять.  
Прекращай копать, сказал мне Кудо Ёдзи, и я раздумывал, считал ли он меня угрозой на самом деле. Связей у меня не было, а весь департамент полиции воспринимал Критикер как вышестоящую инстанцию. И, в конце концов, я отчетливо помнил, что чувствовал той ночью под дулом пистолета.   
Неделя прошла без каких-либо серьезных происшествий. Кражи, самоубийства и ограбления не были моей зоной ответственности, так что у меня была масса времени для того, чтобы закончить остававшуюся возню с бумагами.  
Я работал по семь-восемь часов в день, проводил свободное время в джаз-клубе, наслаждаялся завораживающим голосом Мей, и дома, читал и спал. И еще я нашел додзе в Синьюки, где продолжил заниматься карате и кендо, которые забросил было после переезда в Токио.  
Дни превращались в месяцы, меня затягивала рутина, настолько же успокаивающая, насколько и раздражающая. Я был слишком ленив, чтобы сопротивляться своим привычкам, и наконец мой интерес к Критикер и событиям той ночи угас.  
Наступало лето, вишня уже отцвела. Ник Кейв пел о прекрасном мире, о Джоне Вильмоте, Набокове и Святом Иоанне, а я подпевал ему в своей хонде по дороге на работу. Было пять утра, у меня была утренняя смена, и дороги были полупустыми.  
Когда я приехал в участок, я взял кофе из автомата и пошел к главному холлу, откуда по лестнице мог пройти в свой кабинет на первом этаже.   
Я смотрел на дымившийся стаканчик и поэтому, открывая стеклянную дверь в холл, врезался в кого-то. Это была молодая женщина в инвалидной коляске, и мой кофе залил ее серые хлопковые брюки.   
— О! – я отшатнулся, застигнутый врасплох ее внезапным появлением. У нее были гладкие черные волосы, отливавшие ярко-алым там, где на них падал неоновый свет лампы. Я пробормотал извинения, и она выгнула бровь. Левый уголок ее рта приподнялся, вокруг носа собрались едва видимые морщинки.   
— Так, у меня стало одной причиной больше найти дамскую комнату, - сказала она.   
Я вытащил свой платок и протянул ей:  
— Я крайне сожалею, - повторил я. – Я оплачу химчистку.   
Она улыбнулась, остановив на мне взгляд странного цвета глаз, и я почувствовал себя невысоким, хотя она смотрела на меня снизу вверх.   
— Дешевле будет купить новые брюки. Эти все равно надо выбросить. Я спросила, как пройти в дамскую комнату, - повторила она. Ее усмешка превратилась в легкую улыбку.   
Через секунду я сообразил, что она не злится:  
— Вторая дверь направо, - объяснил я.  
— Замечательно, - ответила она и объехала меня, мой платок остался у нее на колене. – И вам лучше все еще быть здесь, когда я вернусь, потому что вы задолжали мне кофе.   
Она скрылась в туалете, а я пошел к автомату за двумя новыми порциями.   
Она вернулась через десять минут. Я ждал ее в одном из кресел, расположенных в холле, и протянул ей кофе. Она в ответ отдала мне мой испачканный платок.   
Взяв чашку, она отпила дымившийся кофе, явно чувствуя себе вполне комфортно в наступившем между нами молчании.   
— Мне действительно жаль. Я заплачу за брюки, - сказал я, пытаясь скрыть смущение. Мне было неловко не только из-за того, что я облил кофе ее брюки; я чувствовал себя особенно виноватым, потому что она была в инвалидном кресле, а я нет.   
— Ох, да ладно. Вы ведь коп, верно? Вы можете помочь мне, и мы забудем о брюках.   
Она протянула руку, это было странно, потому что она явно была не европейкой, а японкой.  
— Фудзимия Ая, - представилась она. – Меня ограбили на улице, но ваши коллеги, по-видимому, не склонны что-либо предпринимать по этому поводу.


	10. Chapter 10

— Думаю, вам надо обратиться к офицеру отдела общественной безопасности, - сказал я, когда она закончила рассказывать. На улице ее окружила группа подвыпивших ребят не старше шестнадцати, и они отобрали у нее бумажник. Они не угрожали ей; в этом не было нужды, потому что она была легкой жертвой. Я не понимал, как можно быть настолько бесчувственным и равнодушным. Если они и испугали Аю, она этого не показывала.   
Она наморщила нос и сделала глоток успевшего остыть кофе.  
— Я уже говорила вам, что там не собираются ничего предпринимать. Мне сказали, шанс найти их почти нулевой, но я жажду мщения. Я бы сама до них добралась, если бы могла, - она закатила глаза:  
— Но поскольку я не могу, боюсь, я полагаюсь на вас, ребята.   
Почему-то меня очень задела та легкость, с которой она сказала это. В ее голосе было скорее упрямство, чем горечь. Я попытался представить, что чувствовал бы на ее месте, но быстро оставил эту мысль.  
— Если вы дадите мне описание ребят, отобравших у вас бумажник, я прослежу, чтобы оно попало к тем, кто занимается такими делами, - пообещал я. – Может быть, они окажутся идиотами настолько, что воспользуются вашей кредиткой. Вы уже позвонили в банк?  
Ее рот приоткрылся:  
— Черт. Нет. Думаете, они уже купили машину на мои деньги?  
Я не мог удержаться и не улыбнуться. Сейчас, когда на мгновение исчезла ее отрывистая, уверенная манера говорить, она была милой.  
— Сомневаюсь. В первую очередь им была нужна наличка. Что еще было в вашей сумочке?  
Ая задумчиво провела пальцем по краю стаканчика:  
— Мой сотовый и ключи, - перечислила она.   
— Вы доберетесь до своей квартиры? Вам нужно сменить замки как можно быстрее.   
— У портье есть дубликат, - теперь Ая выглядела взволнованной не на шутку. Она зажала стаканчик в зубах и уверенно направила коляску к мусорной корзине. Я поднялся и пошел следом. Мне было удобнее разговаривать с ней сидя, чтобы наши глаза находились на одном уровне, но похоже, для нее разговор был закончен.   
— Ну что за идиотизм, - пробормотала она, пока я провожал ее к выходу. – Есть еще что-нибудь, о чем я забыла?  
— Ну, надо заморозить ваш телефонный счет, - объяснил я, придерживая перед ней дверь. – Но прямо сейчас кредитка и замок важнее.   
Ая направила коляску на пандус, ведущий от входной двери к тротуару, я спустился следом по лестнице. Теперь я стоял позади нее и чувствовал себя увереннее.   
— Если вы напишете мне описание напавших, я прослежу, чтобы мои коллеги из общественной безопасности начали розыск, - повторил я. – Как вы доберетесь домой?  
— Я не нашла рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, который избавил бы меня от мучений, - ответила она. – Но если бы вы хотели стать кучером…  
Уголки ее губ дрогнули в улыбке, и я знал, что она посмеивалась надо мной.   
— Я не уверен, что ваше кресло… - начал я.   
— Не беспокойтесь, влезет. Оно не из современных, без крутых компьютеров на колесах, но оно складное. – Ее улыбка стала шире:  
— Я так и знала, что более дешевая модель однажды оправдает себя.


	11. Chapter 11

Прим. переводчика. Таяки (tayiaki) – традиционное японское блюдо: печенье или вафли в виде рыбы с разнообразными начинками (сыр, шоколад и т.д.)

Ая позвонила мне на следующий день, через час после окончания моей смены. Она сказала, что сделала нужные описания, и предложила встретиться в небольшой кофейне около ее квартиры в Эбису.   
Я согласился, съездил домой переодеться, а потом на электричке добрался до Эбису. Оттуда до небольшого кафе, расположенного в здании с дюжиной других баров и ресторанов, было минут десять пешком.   
Она сидела за столиком около двери и, увидев меня, помахала мне. Когда я вошел, Ая протянула мне руку, здороваясь; мне снова стало интересно, жила ли она в Европе или в США.   
Ая выглядела замечательно в летнем костюме и легкой шерстяной куртке. Ее волосы свободно спадали на плечи, косметики она не носила.   
Я не мог не вспомнить о Мей, которая всегда была красива и эффектна. Ей не нравилось, если я видел ее без макияжа, и она всегда закрывалась в ванной сразу же, как вставала, а когда выходила, ее кожа была безупречна, а глаза были подкрашены блестящими темными тенями.  
Мы заказали кофе и таяки. Я удивился: пока мы ждали заказ, Ая закурила. Она заметила мое изумление и криво улыбнулась:  
— Я не пью, но слишком много курю. У всех свои недостатки, - сказала она. – Что насчет вас, Китахара-сан? Какие у вас пороки? Расскажите, мне полегчает, - усмехнулась она, и на ее щеках выступили ямочки.   
— Моя подружка говорит, что я скучен, - признал я.   
Ая смотрела на меня, ожидая, когда я продолжу. После короткого молчания она вздохнула:  
— Ну, совершенно точно вы не болтун.   
— Может быть, она права, и со мной неинтересно, - неуверенно ответил я, просто чтобы не молчать.   
Подошла официантка с нашим заказом. Ая полезла в большой синий рюкзак и вытащила сложенный лист бумаги:   
— Вот то, что я помню. Боюсь, не очень много. Было темно, и все произошло достаточно быстро.   
Я развернул лист и просмотрел записи, сделанные большими небрежными буквами.  
— Голубые волосы, - прочитал я. – Проколотые брови и губы, кожаные штаны, футболки «Кукай».   
Описание остальных было почти таким же.   
— Здесь действительно немного, - признал я. – Они выглядят как обычные подростки, которые шатаются в Сибуе вместо того, чтобы сидеть в школе.   
— Я знаю, - Ая потушила сигарету и откусила один из пирогов с начинкой из красных бобов. – Думаю, мне стоит смириться с тем, что они останутся безнаказанными.  
— Вам повезло, что они не прибегли к насилию. Они могли напасть на вас, если бы вы…   
Я замолчал и отпил еще слишком горячий кофе, чтобы спрятать замешательство.   
— Если бы я могла сопротивляться? – договорила Ая. – Если бы я могла убежать?  
В ее словах не было насмешки, только легкое раздражение. Я промолчал.   
— Да ладно, спросите меня уже, - сказала она, постукивая пальцем по столу рядом с моей ладонью. – Все думают, что вопрос – это преступление.   
Я встретился с ней глазами и поерзал в кресле.  
— Как это произошло? – спросил я.   
— Меня сбила машина, - ответила Ая. – Я была в коме два с половиной года. Теперь парализована ниже пояса. Насколько я знаю, водитель той машины недавно погиб.   
Возникло тяжелое молчание, и я судорожно пытался придумать ответ.  
— Мне жаль, - сказал я.   
— Вам неловко, верно? Я не хотела. – Она улыбнулась и откусила еще от пирога:  
— Вы сказали, что работаете в отделе, расследующем убийства. Мне всегда казалось, что люди оттуда суровы и невозмутимы. Может быть, я смотрела слишком много фильмов.   
Я подумал, что она была действительно милой.   
— Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь привыкну к такому. Думал о том, чтобы сменить отдел, но тогда вокруг решили бы, что я не справился.   
Ая рассмеялась:  
— Ну да, неважно, что они говорят, важно, что они думают про тебя.   
Она собрала оставшиеся кусочки пирога:  
— Я иллюстрирую детские книги. Не так увлекательно, как работа полицейского, но за это хорошо платят, и я вполне счастлива. Могу работать дома, и у меня масса свободного времени.   
— Должно быть, вы очень талантливы, - сказал я. О детских книгах я не знал ничего.  
— Я не Чарльз Фолкард, но у меня есть собственный небольшой фанклуб, - ответила она.  
Мы проговорили еще около часа. Ая рассказывала о работе, о своем брате, который заботился о ней с тех пор, как погибли их родители, о проблемах, связанных с ее инвалидностью. Она была оживленной, но не раздражающей.  
Я понял, что мне нравится так болтать, и тоже рассказал о себе. О том, что был единственным ребенком консервативных родителей, как решил покинуть Саппоро, чтобы жить в Токио, ни от кого не завися, и про то, в какие неприятности я влип.  
Перед тем как уйти, я заверил ее, что сделаю все, чтобы найти подростков, отобравших у нее бумажник. Ая улыбнулась и попросила меня не переживать из-за этого. Но теперь я твердо решил добраться до них.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда поступил звонок, я был на ночном дежурстве. Пара, прогуливавшаяся по пляжу, обнаружила труп, наполовину спрятанный под пляжным шезлонгом, и еще один, открытый отливом, в воде у пирса.  
Я проехал по туннелю вдоль линии побережья, трасса была освещена ярко-оранжевыми фонарями. В пять утра я оставил машину на парковке, отделявшей оживленную трассу префектуры Минато от относительного спокойствия пляжа. Я подъехал к месту преступления одновременно с двумя другими полицейскими. Одним из них был Хиросе.   
Пляж пустовал, в стороне кричали чайки. Вскоре они прилетели бы сюда, пытаясь позавтракать телами. Из-за горизонта еще только показалась красная верхушка солнца, и все вокруг было неразличимо серым.  
Мои коллеги поздоровались с напуганной парочкой и сразу же начали дознание. Парень крепко прижимал к себе девушку, та всхлипывала, и он обнимал ее, пока рассказывал еще раз о том, как они обнаружили тела.  
Я подошел к лежащему в воде телу и, надев латексные перчатки, вытащил его на берег. Эксперты этому не обрадовались бы, но мне очень не хотелось, чтобы труп уплыл. Я неохотно начал его осматривать.  
Это был мужчина лет сорока, одетый в дорогой костюм. Мертвые карие глаза смотрели на меня пустым взглядом. В тот момент, когда я увидел его разодранную сорочку и четыре параллельные рваные раны на груди, я понял, что до появления рыжеволосой Манкс и ее группы ждать осталось недолго. Я уже видел такую рану раньше, пару недель назад на складе – тогда я впервые встретился с Критикер.   
Критикер, организация, о которой я ничего не знал, но которая бесконтрольно вмешивалась в мою жизнь, превратилась для меня в персональное проклятие. И тот факт, что они совершенно очевидно были превосходящим по силе противником, не способствовал моему смирению с существующим положением дел.   
До того я собрал немного отрывочных сведений о Критикер в разговорах коллег в коридорах. Иногда об организации говорили как о синдикате якудзы, порой она представала секретным полицейским подразделением в составе столичной полиции Токио, периодически я узнавал, что это европейская структура, возникшая в Средних веках и возглавляемая могущественным конгломератом бизнесменов, ученых и политиков.   
Но все это было игрой в глухие телефоны - я и не ожидал, что те, кто действительно мог что-то знать о Критикер, захотели бы распространяться об этом и одновременно находились бы на этом свете.   
Я быстро глянул в сторону коллег. Хиросе все еще был занят разговором с парочкой; остальные осматривали второй труп. Когда я удостоверился в том, что на меня никто не смотрит, я проверил карманы жертвы. Там были черный кожаный бумажник с внушительной суммой денег, удостоверение личности, права, пара кредитных карт и визиток.  
Время играло против меня, и я быстро просмотрел визитки. Одна из них привлекла мое внимание – темно-синяя с серебряной каймой, на дорогой толстой бумаге. Серебряными буквами было написано «Голубая луна», и ничего больше. На обратной стороне черными чернилами был нацарапан адрес, я запомнил его, а потом сунул карту в бумажник, а тот – обратно в карман мужчины.   
Когда я поднялся, то увидел в отдалении группу людей, которые направлялись ко мне быстрым шагом.   
«Вот и они», - подумал я, молча ожидая их.   
— Спасибо, офицеры. Теперь мы позаботимся об этом, - сказала Манкс. Она явно была не в духе, и я послушно последовал за коллегами к машине.


	13. Chapter 13

В газетах писали о несчастном случае. На частной вечеринке с большим количеством алкоголя, происходившей на яхте, утонули несколько человек. Критикер снова воспользовались своими возможностями, чтобы скрыть правду.   
«Голубая луна», как мне удалось узнать, была ночным клубом в Роппонги Хилз, его местонахождение совпадало с написанным от руки на визитке адресом.   
Он не был тайным, но определенно закрытым, и я с легкостью мог представить себе, что презентабельный мужчина – мертвец с пляжа – был там завсегдатаем.   
Роппонги был известен своими дорогими бутиками и роскошными ресторанами. Там всегда были толпы американских и немецких туристов – вернувшись на родину, они рассказывали о здешней ночной жизни своим респектабельным друзьям и близким.   
Однажды я водил туда Мей на ужин – он влетел мне в приличную сумму – но обычно я избегал этого квартала. Теперь пришло время узнать поближе эти толпы ночных завсегдатаев и найти способ стать одним из них. Мне была нужна помощь.  
— Что? Ты собираешься в ночной клуб и хочешь, чтобы я подобрала тебе шмотки?  
Мей села на кровати и взглянула на меня. Я лежал, закинув руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок. Мы провели вечер у нее – Мей приготовила прекрасный ужин, потом мы занимались любовью.   
— Да, - ответил я. – Мне нужно выглядеть презентабельно.   
Мей сжала губы и подвинула лампу с красным шелковым абажуром на своем столике.   
— Ты не спросил, хочу ли я пойти с тобой, - заметила она.  
— Это деловая встреча. Тебе не понравится, - ответил я, понадеявшись, что солгал незаметно.  
Она помолчала секунду, а затем поднялась и вышла. Я слышал, как она ходит по кухне, а потом она вернулась со стаканом воды. Я скользнул взглядом по ее длинным ногам и узким бедрам.   
— Ты встречаешься с кем-то еще? – спросила она.   
Я тряхнул головой и сел:  
— Нет. Это встреча коллег, там будет пара начальников. Мне надо будет подлизаться к ним, и я предпочел бы, чтобы тебя при этом не было.  
— Господи, Такео, как можно быть настолько занудным все время? Никто тебя не арестует, если ты иногда будешь ругаться. Ты говоришь, как моя бабушка.  
Мей села рядом со мной, и я взял ее за руку:  
— Ты поможешь мне подобрать костюм? Я хочу произвести хорошее впечатление.  
Мей оглядела меня с ног до головы:  
— Это будет интересной задачкой, - резюмировала она.   
— Мы сходим на ужин на следующей неделе. А потом отправимся танцевать, - пообещал я.


	14. Chapter 14

В четверг после работы Мей повела меня по магазинам. Мы отправились в огромный центр Парко в Сибуе, и вскоре у меня уже голова шла кругом от невероятного количества магазинов на любой вкус. Токио был раем для шопоголиков.   
После шести часов, проведенных в самых разных магазинах, мы купили пару стильных черных штанов, несколько тесных, на мой взгляд, но совершенно необходимых, как заверила меня Мей, отливающую зеленым шелковую сорочку, которая меня облегала, и пару черных ботинок.   
Мей также настояла на покупке браслета из черной мягкой кожи, который стоил почти столько же, сколько все остальное.   
После этого я пригласил ее на ужин, и мы решили встретиться следующим вечером у нее, чтобы собрать меня в клуб.   
У нее я принял душ, побрился, привел ногти в порядок, а потом влез в новую одежду. Мей протянула мне лосьон после бриться - ее подарок, как она добавила. Потом она высушила и уложила мне волосы, нанеся на них немного геля – теперь они грамотно топорщились и падали на глаза. Вид у меня был, как у моделей с рекламных постеров: «я только что встал с постели, но выгляжу сногсшибательно»  
Когда она закончила, она отступила назад и оглядела меня. Мне понравился ее взгляд – в нем была смесь удивления, возбуждения и гордости, и я видел, что она с трудом согласилась отпустить меня одного. Я решил, что выгляжу не очень плохо.  
По линии Хибия я доехал до Роппонги и добрался до «Голубой луны» в десять вечера. На входе была короткая очередь, и к тому времени, как безупречно одетая охрана обыскала и пропустила меня внутрь, было пол-одиннадцатого.   
В клуб вела покрытая ковром лестница, поднимаясь наверх, я прошел мимо массивного стола красного дерева. На стоявшем на нем серебряном подносе лежали визитки. Я взял одну из них, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Она была красно-золотой и выглядела официально. Название клуба, адрес и телефон были напечатаны. Она была совсем не похожа на ту, что я нашел в бумажнике трупа.   
Либо я пришел не в тот клуб, либо визитка у покойника была особой, дававшей специальный доступ, решил я.   
Когда я входил в клуб, я ожидал негромкую классическую музыку и свечи, но меня встретил искусственный туман, глухой звук барабанов и басов. Посетители полулежали на кушетках в уединенных альковах – это напомнило мне соты в улье. Круглый прозрачный бар был расположен в центре танцпола. Я прошел сквозь толпу и терпеливо дождался, пока бармен примет мой заказ.   
Если здесь я и мог узнать что-то о недавнем убийстве, это было сложно. Я разглядывал клуб, пытаясь найти зацепки, пока не допил свой скотч с содовой, и уже был готов сдаться и уехать домой, когда увидел знакомое лицо.   
Кудо Ёдзи, одетый в голубые джинсы и черную безрукавку, стоял, обыденно прислонившись к стене. В одной руке он держал бутылку пива, другой обнимал свою спутницу.   
Та была потрясающа. Шоколадный цвет кожи, красивые глаза, высокие скулы, полные губы и совершенная спортивная фигура с бесконечными ногами привлекали взгляд.  
На этот раз был кто-то красивее Кудо. Тот тоже знал это и демонстрировал ее гордо, как трофей.   
Одновременно казалось, что она и не против внимания, и не чувствует себя польщенной. У нее была очаровательная улыбка, и я видел выражение лица Кудо, когда девушка наклонилась к нему сказать что-то на ухо – сама она скользила взглядом по толпе, ее длинные пальцы ласкали край стакана.   
В его взгляде было возбуждение и страсть, но под этими явными эмоциями было кое-что еще. Там была грусть – это удивило меня, а потом я не понял, откуда она.   
Он не мог сойтись с ней по-настоящему близко до тех пор, пока работал на Критикер. Моя зависть к его внешности и его обаянию погасла, уступив место жалости. Впервые с момента нашего знакомства я понял, что не хотел бы оказаться на его месте.   
Было похоже на то, что Кудо заметил кого-то на танцполе. Он притянул девушку ближе и что-то прошептал ей на ухо, а потом пошел сквозь зал. Я сосчитал до десяти и двинулся следом. Я потерял его из виду, но быстро заметил снова, когда прошел мимо парочки девушек, флиртовавших с парнем – тот казался на седьмом небе от счастья.   
Охранник стоял перед массивной деревянной дверью в дальнем конце зала. Кудо достал что-то из кармана и показал, держа между указательным и средним пальцами – это была визитка. Охранник кивнул и пропустил его.   
Я вернулся в бар и заказал выпить еще, а потом нашел место, откуда мог видеть выход, но откуда не было видно меня. Ко мне подошла девушка и заговорила со мной, я поддержал беседу, поглядывая на дверь.   
Кудо вернулся через двадцать минут, выглядел он совершенно обычно. Он исчез в толпе, а я задумался о том, что происходит за этой дверью.


	15. Chapter 15

Мей позвонила мне утром.  
— Ну и как?  
Я сел и одернул пижаму:  
— Все прошло хорошо.  
— Ты встретил кого-нибудь?  
«Господи благослови ее прямоту», - подумал я.   
— Со мной заговорила одна девушка, но тебе не о чем волноваться.   
Мей надолго замолчала, и я встал и набрал воду в рисоварку.   
— Клуб хороший? Ты пригласишь меня туда как-нибудь?  
Было трудно увести Мей от темы.   
— Мне не понравилось. Но ты любишь The Womb, верно? Я слышал, там будет выступать Свен Вад, - сказал я. Я должен был вернуться в «Голубую луну», но совершенно точно без Мей.   
Я порылся в маленьком шкафчике, где хранил продукты, и вытащил пачку риса.   
— Тебе не понравилась «Голубая луна»? Почему? Я как-то выступала там, это было шикарно.  
— Выступала? – удивленно спросил я. – Почему ты мне не сказала?  
— Я говорила. Пару месяцев назад. Ты никогда не слушаешь, - сердито сказала Мей.  
— Прости. Расскажи мне еще раз. Как прошло? Кто устраивал вечер?  
Мне хотелось спросить больше, но я решил быть осторожным.   
— Господи, теперь ты похож на копа. Про меня напечатали статью, и менеджер «Голубой луны» позвонил и спросил, не хочу ли я спеть на их рождественском вечере. Ты обещал пригласить меня на танцы. Сегодня я свободна, зайди за мной в десять.


	16. Chapter 16

В следующие два месяца я стал в «Голубой луне» завсегдатаем. Легкая металлическая вешалка, которую я из-за недостатка свободного места купил вместо шкафа, прогибалась под тяжестью шикарных штанов и блейзеров, купленных мной благодаря Мей.  
Несмотря на мою новую привычку ходить по магазинам вместе с Мей, наши с ней отношения сильно охладились. Я проводил без нее столько времени, сколько мог. Я хотел, чтобы для окружающих мы выглядели друзьями, а не парой. Если бы стало известно, что я собираю информацию о теневом бизнесе, все мои близкие окажутся в опасности. Но я не мог объяснить этого Мей, не рассказывая слишком много лишнего.  
Кудо Едзи показывался в клубе периодически, а иногда я замечал его рыжего коллегу из цветочного магазина. Было похоже на то, что они сменяли друг друга, и я был совершенно уверен в том, что и они замечали меня, но очевидно не считали угрозой.   
У меня появилось несколько случайных знакомых, другие завсегдатаи и бармены стали меня узнавать. Обмениваясь приветствиями и болтая ни о чем, я упоминал, что живу на зарплату. Но у меня так и не появилось информации о том, что происходит за той дверью, в которую могли входить агенты Критикер.  
На работе все быстро успокоилось, навалилась рутина. Единственным интересным делом было убийство высокопоставленного якудзы, занимавшего важное положение в экспортном бизнесе. Ёсикава был семьи Кобун, сыном Оябун, то есть одним из самых главных людей в клане.   
Интересным было то, как именно он был убит. Incapettramento – способ, которым итальянские мафиози расправлялись со своими жертвами. Руки и ноги ему связали за спиной, веревкой перехлестнули горло – жертва сама душила себя насмерть.   
Тело Ёсикавы было брошено у статуи Хатико, знаменитого места встреч у станции Сибуя. Это уже не было территорией моего участка, а тамошняя полиция не стала возбуждать дело.   
Поскольку это дерзкое убийство было очевидным оскорблением Оябун, якудза разбирались с происходящим самостоятельно. Но в воздухе чувствовалось напряжение, все опасались возможной войны между кланами, в которой пострадали бы невинные люди.  
— Что ты думаешь по поводу Ёсикавы? – спросила меня Ая.   
Я сидел на диване в ее гостиной. Озадаченный ее неожиданным вопросом, я вопросительно взглянул на нее.   
Мей позвонила мне незадолго до этого и сказала, что ей нужен перерыв. Она пожаловалась на то, что мы с ней зашли в тупик, и все попытки сохранить наши отношения могли оказаться напрасной тратой сил. Я согласился, но меня это все же мучило.   
С Аей мы стали друзьями после пары встреч, и я надеялся, что она сможет посоветовать мне что-нибудь по поводу личной жизни – но она удивила меня тем, как резко сменила тему. Вопроса о том, как идет поиск напавших на нее подростков, я ожидал меньше всего.  
— Дела не открыли, - ответил я ей. Мне не хотелось обсуждать с ней работу.  
Ая потянулась, переложила свои ноги и устроилась удобнее. Она выглядела разозленной.  
— Ты можешь, по крайней мере, сказать мне, что думаешь. Куда бы я ни пошла, я окружена мужчинами. Ты, Ран, его коллеги – я заметила кое-что общее в разговорах со мной любого из вас. Мы говорим только о погоде, музыке и любовных отношениях. А что я о них знаю? На меня обращают внимание, потому что я калека, а не потому что парни считают меня привлекательной. Политика и экономика – это табу. Почему? За последние пару веков ничего не изменилось? Женщины по-прежнему считаются не способными понять некоторые темы?  
Ее голос был мягким и спокойным, но я знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы сказать, что это было взрывом. Я криво улыбнулся, пытаясь скрыть неловкость:  
— Ну, женский мозг меньше мужского. Это научно доказано.   
В тот же момент я понял, что этого говорить не стоило. Лицо Аи застыло.  
Я открыл рот, чтобы извиниться за дурацкую шутку, но она махнула рукой и пересела в инвалидную коляску.  
— Ая, - сказал я, но она шикнула на меня.  
Она уехала на кухню, я слышал, как она там что-то ищет.  
Она вернулась через пару минут со стаканом воды и солонкой на коленях.  
— Знаешь, какую долю мозга мы используем? – спросила она, ставя стакан на стол напротив себя.  
— Десять процентов, - ответил я.  
— Вода в стакане – это те десять процентов, которые мы, мужчины и женщины, используем.  
Ая взглянула на меня, чтобы убедиться, что завладела моим вниманием. А она завладела.  
— Соль, - продолжила она, начиная солить воду, - это знания.  
Я смотрел, как кристаллы растворяются в воде.   
— Мозг – это средство, соль – это цель. Ты не можешь увидеть знания.  
Она прикусила губу, затем открутила крышку солонки, вытряхнула остаток соли в стакан и размешивала воду пальцем до тех пор, пока та не стала прозрачной снова.  
— Как можно измерить научно, сколько знаний у каждого?  
Я кивнул. На мой вкус, она подбиралась к сути дела слишком долго.   
— Я понял тебя. Прости меня, - сказал я. – Я просто не уверен, что хочу обсуждать убийства прямо сейчас.   
Ая усмехнулась:  
— Потому что у тебя разбито сердце, и ты страдаешь?  
Я подумал над ее словами:  
— Не думаю, что мое сердце разбито.  
— Нет, - согласилась Ая. – Задета твоя гордость. Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала, что ты замечательный парень и что ты найдешь кого-нибудь, с кем будешь счастлив.   
Я улыбнулся:  
— Возможно. Да.   
Ая фыркнула:  
— Тогда скажи мне то же самое. И лучше бы тебе действительно верить в это.   
Я встретил ее взгляд и ощутил холодок, пробежавший по спине. Я не смог бы. Ая была права, я не имел права жаловаться из-за несложившихся отношений. Никто не назвал бы меня прекрасным принцем, но я мог привлечь женщину.   
Ая была умной, веселой, обаятельной девушкой, но из-за увечья у нее было мало шансов на счастье – ни один мужчина не мог бы игнорировать инвалидное кресло.   
Она прикусила губу, когда я промолчал:  
— Видишь? – шепотом сказала она. – У тебя все не так уж плохо. Считай это моим способом открыть тебе глаза.   
Не добавив ни слова, она развернулась и скрылась в спальне.   
Я давно не чувствовал себя так отвратительно. Это был первый раз, когда Ая показала, что в действительности чувствует. Обычно она была веселой, с сарказмом реагировала на все, что касалось ее инвалидности, и я начал верить, что она приспособилась. Теперь мне стало ясно, каким идиотом я был.   
Сейчас Ая, вероятно, уже пожалела о своей откровенности, но сделанного не воротишь. Я прошел за ней в спальню; Ая смотрела в окошко, из которого было видно здание напротив – там были прачечная, дешевая лапшичная и квартиры.  
— Ты красавица, Ая, ты замечательная девушка, и ты найдешь кого-нибудь, с кем будешь счастлива, и я действительно так думаю, - сказал я, кладя ей руку на плечо.   
Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Ее глаза были влажными:  
— Когда? Кого?  
Я наклонился и зарылся лицом в ее волосы:  
— Как только ты пожелаешь, - сказал я. Называть «кого» было лишним.   
Я снова осознал, каким идиотом был. Ни один мужчина не мог игнорировать коляску, я в том числе. Я ничего не знал о ее чувствах, как и о своих. Ая улыбнулась, я улыбнулся в ответ, но в то же время мое сердце упало. Правду ли я ей сказал? Смогу ли я сделать ее счастливой? Я не был храбрецом, но впервые в жизни решил проявить смелость и пойти на это. Я не мог знать, сделаю ли ее счастливой, но я мог попытаться. И я попытаюсь.   
Ая обняла меня за шею, ее аромат ошеломил меня. Ее волосы пахли бузиной. Коснувшись ее теплой шеи губами, я ощутил запах женщины, соли, молока и юности. У меня закружилась голова.   
— Отнеси меня на постель, - прошептала Ая, и я повиновался.


	17. Chapter 17

По мере того, как развивались мои отношения с Аей, мой интерес к «Голубой Луне» и ее приватному этажу угасал. Я перестал ходить туда не только потому, что устал от того, как медленно продвигалось расследование, но и потому что мысль – стоит мне стать чем-то большим, чем случайной помехой для этих людей, и они могут навредить моим близким – не оставляла меня.   
Август принес влажность и землетрясения, и пыль и усталость накрыли город и его вечно занятых жителей.   
На машине Ая и я добрались до Хараюки, где мы должны были встретиться с ее братом. Она была одета в красивую летнюю юбку и кремовую блузку. Пытаясь выглядеть как можно лучше, я остановился на аккуратных льняных штанах и белой тениске.   
Несмотря на мои возражения, Ая решила не говорить обо мне своему брату заранее. Она хотела, чтобы наша первая встреча была сюрпризом. Она немного нервничала все утро из-за предстоящего нам с ним знакомства, и ее тревога оказалась заразной, хотя я и старался выглядеть спокойным.  
Я трепался о попсе, подшучивал над туристами и говорил о будущей поездке на Окинаву.  
Ая улыбалась, отвечая на мои вопросы, но большую часть времени, пока я вез ее сквозь толпу, молчала.   
Я был на середине монолога про Европу, где протестовали против чрезмерного лова Японией голубого тунца, когда – впервые с тех пор, как мы припарковали машину и пошли пешком – я понял, куда меня вела Ая.   
— Вон там, через улицу, - сказала она и показала на прозрачные витрины и дверь, оставленную открытой. Через стекло были видны яркие орхидеи в небольших керамических горшках и срезанные розы в зеленых пластиковых вазах.  
Это был цветочный магазин, в котором работал Кудо Едзи. Ая не могла не заметить мое потрясение – я не сделал ни шага к «Дому, где живут котята», вместо этого я застыл на месте, уставившись на здание.   
— Такео, ты в порядке? – Ая неловко повернулась в кресле, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Я собрался и криво улыбнулся ей. То есть Кудо Ёдзи – брат Аи?  
Может быть, сводный, раз у него европейская внешность. Это объяснило бы манеру Аи здороваться рукопожатием вместо кивка.   
Слишком ошеломленный, чтобы закончить мысль, я двинулся к цветочному магазину. Как только мы показались в дверях, мальчишка с выбеленными волосами в зеленом фартуке шагнул к коляске и крепко обнял Аю. Ему было не больше восемнадцати, и я подумал, что это школьник, подрабатывающий в магазине после уроков.   
— Ая, изумительно выглядишь! Я так рад тебя видеть! Мне очень жаль, я собирался позвонить, но…  
Ая прервала поток его слов смехом и взлохматила ему волосы:  
— Дыши, Оми, я тоже рада тебя видеть.  
Она взяла меня за руку и потянула так, чтобы я встал рядом с ее коляской:  
— Оми, это Китахара Такео, - представила Ая меня.   
Я кивнул и открыл рот, чтобы поздороваться, когда увидел выражение лица Оми. Стоило ему взглянуть на меня, и он нахмурился, а через секунду он слегка побледнел. Но он быстро справился с эмоциями, и я улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Ая.   
Я поднял голову, оборачиваясь к обладателю низкого мелодичного голоса, и у меня пересохло в горле. Парень, позвавший Аю, вошел через скрытую занавесью дверь – вероятно, она вела внутрь дома. Теперь он обходил прилавок и подходил к моей подружке.   
Это был Мисиба Тору. Или, точнее, парень, демонстрировавший эффект Мисибу Тору всем своим видом. За исключением того, что в ту минуту этого эффекта не было совсем. На красивом лице была мягкая улыбка, когда он нагнулся и поцеловал Аю в щеку, и выражение его лица не изменилось, когда он выпрямился и кивнул мне в знак приветствия.   
— Ран, это Китахара Такео, мой парень. Такео, это мой старший брат Фудзимия Ран.   
Фудзимия не подал вида, что узнал меня. Но его абсолютная доброжелательность меня нисколько не успокоила. Со стороны он казался достаточно славным, но его спина была слишком напряженной, и я отчетливо слышал нотки фальши в его голосе.  
Оми извинился и вышел, и брат Аи проводил нас к деревянному столу в центре зала, а потом закрыл входную дверь и предложил нам холодный улун.   
— Я рад видеть тебя такой счастливой, Ая-тян. Почему ты скрывала Такео? – спросил Фудзимия Ран. Его улыбка была по-прежнему искренней, а тон мягким, но он ни разу не взглянул на меня с момента знакомства. Меня это не встревожило бы, если бы я сам не вел себя точно так же. Я был уверен в том, что он узнал меня и теперь всеми силами пытался сдержаться и не оторвать мне голову. У меня тоже была сестра, и я знал слишком хорошо, как может опекать сестру брат. Я практически видел кипевшую внутри Аи неприязнь. Я вздрогнул.   
— Не хотела, чтобы ты напугал его до того, как у меня появиться шанс затащить его в постель, - ответила, широко улыбнувшись, Ая и успешно вогнала нас обоих в краску.   
— Я действительно вижу прекрасную леди, которая рассказывает сказки на ночь для взрослых, или это мне снится?  
Если бы я не был на грани паники, я бы посмеялся над возникшей ситуацией. Моя подружка затащила меня в логово льва, и пока ее разозленный брат сидел напротив и, вероятно, предавался размышлениям о способах меня убить, Кудо Ёдзи из Критикер шел ко мне быстрым шагом, широко улыбаясь и беззаботно жестикулируя.   
— Ты бабник, Ёдзи-кун, но я тебя все равно люблю, - сказа Ая, приветствуя его. Она снова представила меня, и мы с Кудо дружно притворились, что никогда раньше не встречались и «о, как замечательно, что мы теперь знакомы».   
Мы еще поговорили о работе Аи, пока допивали чай. Ая пару раз намекнула на мою профессию и то, как мы познакомились, но и ее брат, и Кудо эти намеки проигнорировали.  
Спустя полчаса болтовни в животе у Кудо громко забурчало. Он наклонился вперед и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, изображая озарение:  
— Ая-тян, почему бы вам двоим не остаться на ужин? Здесь есть суши-бар за углом, можно заказать суши там. Я угощаю.   
Ая согласилась, и после ее короткой перепалки с Едзи было решено, что Ая с Оми сходят за суши, а в это время остальные покажут мне дом.  
Ая бросила на меня короткий тревожный взгляд, но, видимо, ее брат и Кудо вели себя достаточно мило, чтобы убедить ее: оставить меня на их попечении совершенно безопасно. Я ободряюще улыбнулся ей, хотя мой желудок сжался от ужаса.   
— Вы не успеете сказать «неги-торо рулит», как мы вернемся, - крикнула Ая через плечо, когда Оми покатил ее коляску к двери.  
Я подавил порыв подняться и последовать за ней, меня остановил идиотский приступ гордости. Мы сидели за столом – Фудзимия, Кудо и я, по-дурацки улыбаясь друг другу до тех пор, пока Ая не скрылась из виду. В тот момент, когда ее кресло исчезло за дверью, Фудзимия метнулся вперед и больно ухватил меня за локоть. Я понятия не имел, что будет дальше, но это было эффективно: от боли мне перехватило дыхание, и я не мог ни кричать, ни сопротивляться противнику, который потащил меня в дверь.  
— Добро пожаловать в наш дом, Китахара-сан. Наслаждайтесь экскурсией, - зло сказал Кудо, когда мы перешли из магазина в жилую часть дома.   
— Давайте начнем с гостиной. Она тесная, но уютная, и здесь представлены коллекции избранных фильмов и видеоигр на самый взыскательный вкус.  
Несмотря на боль, я разглядел квадратную комнату. Большой кожаный диван стоял вплотную к стене. На противоположной стене была огромная плазменная панель, по бокам от нее располагались такие же гигантские колонки. На черных металлических полках громоздились сотни ДВД.  
Фудзимия протащил меня в следующую дверь. Я увидел большой холодильник рядом с раковиной и столешницей.  
— Это кухня, - без особой необходимости пояснил Кудо, - а вон тот привлекательный спортсмен за столом – Хидака Кэн, наш коллега, крайне привязанный к Ае-тян. Он не одобряет плохих людей, которые обманывают ее, потому что хотят поиграть в «полицейского с Беверли-Хилл, теперь в Токио» в стиле Эдди М. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
Фудзимия ослабил хватку на моем локте, зная, что я не буду драться с ним: в центре кухни, за большим европейским столом с четырьмя стульями, сидел темноволосый парень и целился в меня из пистолета.


	18. Chapter 18

Когда я учился в полицейской школе, инструкторы учили нас правильно оценивать ситуации с захватом заложников – требуя тщательного анализа мышления преступника. Хотя количество таких происшествий в Японии было несопоставимо с их количеством в Рио-де-Жанейро или в Москве, во время моей службы было два случая. Это были переутомившийся менеджер, который вскоре после свадьбы приковал свою жену к раковине на кухне и заявил, что никогда больше не выйдет из дома, и перенервничавший воришка, который стал угрожать своей жертве кухонным ножом, когда та не отдала ему бумажник и начала звать полицию. В обоих случаях дело закончилось без жертв благодаря проведенным мной переговорам.  
Без лишнего тщеславия я всегда считал, что хорошо разбирался в людях и мог предсказывать их действия. Но когда я оказался на месте заложника, а не переговорщика, под дулом пистолета, а Фудзимия Ран впечатал меня лицом в стол – собраться и применить то, чему меня учили, я не смог.   
Левая часть лица саднила после того, как меня приложило, но правым глазом, несмотря на руку Фудзимию, я держал оружие в поле зрения.  
Вещи выглядят совершенно по-другому, когда ты оказываешься не наблюдателем, а заложником, в венах пульсирует адреналин, а сердце бьется так, что рэп показался бы кошачьим мурлыканием.  
У меня не было выбора, я едва мог пошевелиться, только слышал голос Кудо Едзи позади. Сейчас из него исчезли мягкие полутона и карамельная мягкость, которые звучали в разговоре с Мей и Аей. Его голос был твердым и совершенно деловым:  
— Ты, маленькое дерьмецо, видимо, лишился остатков своего поганого мозга. Ты решил, что мы позволим тебе встречаться с Аей? Но я теряюсь, просвети меня…  
Его губы были около моего лица, я чувствовал его дыхание, когда он шепотом проговорил:  
— Как ты вообще мог подумать, что выйдешь отсюда? Я знал, что ты наивный законопослушный образцовый полицейский, но я никогда не думал, что ты клинический идиот.   
Я мог не спрашивать, о чем он говорит. Я знал, что они все думали. Теперь я вспомнил их всех в «Голубой луне». Я познакомился с Ёдзи раньше, но остальные были хороши в том, чем занимались – чем бы это ни было – и я бы никогда не понял, кто они, если бы они не раскрылись сами как… что? Часть Критикер? Убийцы-фрилансеры? Мысли разбегались.   
— Я не знал, - сквозь удушье выдохнул я, но Фудзимия зажал мне рот, и слова прозвучали невнятно.  
Потом он отпустил мое горло и развернул меня, но только для того, чтобы прижать к моему горлу неизвестно откуда взявшийся нож; он надавил, и по моей шее медленно скользнула капля крови.   
Они были профессиональными убийцами, и они были злы. До сих пор я был для них скорее развлечением, образцовой ищейкой, который следил за ними вместо хобби, но не представлял опасности. Но теперь, не продвинувшись ни на шаг в своем расследовании, я перешел все границы с наглостью, которая потрясла их. Я подобрался к младшей сестре Фудзимии и затащил ее в постель, чтобы добраться до Критикер…  
— Я не знал, - задушено повторил я, пытаясь отодвинуться от лезвия.   
Если бы я пришел в цветочный магазин один, они бы меня избили до бессознательного состояния. Но Ая была со мной, покупала ужин на нас всех за углом, и она должна была скоро вернуться. Это давало мне надежду, и я решил игнорировать голос здравого смысла, говоривший, что Оми придумал, как отвлечь ее достаточно надолго – так, чтобы ее брат убедительно соврал, что мне понадобилось уйти…   
— Да пошел ты, Китахара. Здесь ты облажался.  
Теперь голос Кудо был спокоен. Он прислонился к кухонному шкафу, его руки были скрещены на груди.   
— Ты порвешь с Аей. Покинешь город. И не вернешься никогда больше. Мы бы убили тебя без проблем, но для Аи твое исчезновение будет намного более правдоподобным, если она будет знать, что ты цел и невредим.   
«Так Ая не доверяет им. Она бы начала искать…» Эта мысль молнией пронеслась у меня в голове. Мои руки были влажными и дрожащими, я оттянул ворот футболки. Знала ли Ая про Критикер? Она не могла быть частью этого…  
— Она не знает, - шепнул мне на ухо Фудзимия, читая мои мысли. Он надавил лезвием на мое горло еще сильнее, и побежала новая струйка крови. – Она не знает, но она не дура.   
— Я знаю, - ответил я, ясно представляя себе Аю. Аю, которая звонит в участок и спрашивает, где я. Аю, которая ищет моих родителей, чтобы узнать, где я могу быть. Она была не из тех людей, кто смиряется с судьбой и позволяет любовникам уйти, не попрощавшись. И я готов был поспорить на свою правую руку, что она что-то подозревала про тайную жизнь своего брата.   
Я заикнулся было про то, что встретил ее в участке, про ограбление, про то, что влюбился в нее, но услышал смешки остальных еще до того, как увидел их.   
Фудзимия еще сильнее надавил на нож, и я откинул голову назад и отшатнулся. Я знал, что молчавший до сих пор парень, Хидака, все еще целится в меня из пистолета, но я был слишком испуган и зол, чтобы думать еще и об этом.   
Мой сенсей из спортзала всегда ругал меня за недостаток уверенности и требовал, чтобы я не слушал голоса жалости и не отступал. Я сам всегда считал себе хорошим переговорщиком и плохим бойцом. Я был спокойным, рассудительным, ответственным и немного скучным. Но бойцом я не был.   
Адреналин.  
Шаг назад позволил мне ударить коленом в болевую точку на руке Фудзимии и поймать нож, когда тот его выронил. До того как Хидака успел прицелиться, я перекатился через стол и скользнул под него, а потом, выпрямляясь, обрушил его на Хидаку.   
Я не удивился, когда в этот момент меня скрутили Кудо и Фудзимия. Меня больно пнули под зад и выкрутили руки, вырывая нож и заставляя упасть на колени.   
— Ты покойник, Китахара, - прошипел Фудзимия.   
Я попытался вывернуться из его захвата, несмотря на обжигающую боль в руке, и Кудо схватил меня за волосы, запрокидывая мою голову назад.  
— Ты глупый сукин сын, Китахара. Очень жаль, - прошипел он.   
— Что бы ты ни думал обо мне, ты ошибаешься, - я пытался дышать. Я знал, что это звучало жалко, но это адское трио не оставляло мне надежды.   
— Урод. Дерьмо, - Хидака выбрался из-под стола и шагнул ко мне. В его глазах было равнодушие; он приставил пистолет к моему лбу и надавил так, что там должна была появиться вмятина, а меня ожидала мигрень. Я понадеялся, что проживу достаточно долго, чтобы проверить, так ли будет.  
Ёдзи приблизил свое лицо к моему. Его голос звучал странно усталым:  
— Я надеялся, что ты сможешь объяснить. Но иметь чокнутого под боком для нас слишком опасно. Ты покойник.   
— Черта с два!  
Все в комнате, включая меня, вздрогнули, услышав резкий окрик Аи.


	19. Chapter 19

Прошла вечность, пока все молчали. Хидака медленно отвел пистолет сантиметров на пять, но оставался внимателен и готов был в любой момент спустить курок.   
Ая обвела всех взглядом, надолго задержавшись взглядом на мне. У меня в груди сжалось, когда я понял, что растерянность и недоверие в ее глазах относились ко мне. Я с трудом сглотнул.   
— Ая, я…  
— Я не дура, знаешь ли, - ее взгляд переместился на брата.   
Лицо Фудзимии Рана застыло бесстрастной маской.   
— Так что все заткнитесь и слушайте.  
Голос Аи был ровен, но я видел, что ее руки дрожали. Она стиснула подлокотники кресла так крепко, что костяшки рук побелели, это было видно сквозь летний загар. Ее взгляд все еще был прикован к лицу брата.   
— Я знаю, что меня вытащила не полиция. Это вы меня спасли, - она сглотнула. – Но еще я совершенно уверена, что мое похищение было связано прежде всего с тобой.   
Я ничего не понял из сказанного, но меня накрыло ужасом.   
Фудзимия Ран молчал в ответ на обвинения сестры. Для Аи этого было достаточно для подтверждения своей правоты.  
— В последний раз это были мои ноги. Теперь я почти готова потерять свое чувство собственного достоинства. Сейчас ты на грани того, чтобы сделать меня эмоциональным уродцем. Такео использовал меня, чтобы подобраться к тебе, а теперь ты заставляешь его исчезнуть и порвать со мной без объяснений. Вы ублюдки.  
Теперь она смотрела на меня, но обращалась к каждому из находившихся в комнате.   
— Я никому и никогда больше не позволю втягивать меня в ваши чертовы дела. Я уже потеряла достаточно. Я буду жить своей собственной жизнью, а вы можете счастливо играть в войнушку до скончания времен.   
В ее словах не было слышно горечи. Наоборот, ее голос был полон решительности. Но в глазах отражалась боль, которую причинило ей предательство.   
Я хотел закричать и сказать ей, что она сделала неправильные выводы, точно так же, как и все остальные. Но это прозвучало бы жалко. Я промолчал.   
— Ран, помоги мне с такси. Не звони мне. Я позвоню.  
Она снова повернулась ко мне:  
— Иди к черту, Такео.   
xxx  
После ухода Аи разразилась ругань. Хидака винил меня во всем, так что использовал как грушу для битья, чтобы выместить гнев.   
Я все еще был в оцепенении после того, что только произошло, и даже не подумал защищаться. Я мог только сжаться, прикрывая руками голову от пинков.  
Кудо несколько секунд смотрел на то, как его коллега избивает меня, а затем встал между мной и этим сумасшедшим:  
— Хватит, Кэн.  
Он взглянул на меня без капли сочувствия:  
— Извини, приятель, но наша темноволосая красавица плохо переносит предательство. Долго рассказывать.   
— Где, черт побери, Оми? – прорычал Фудзимия, только что вернувшийся на кухню.   
— Я здесь, - тихо ответил мальчик.  
Он появился у того входа, которого я даже не заметил поначалу, похожего больше на дверь в чулан. Там был не чулан, а гараж, как я вспомнил, с трудом проморгавшись от крови, заливавшей мне глаз из рассеченной брови.   
— Она сказала, что идет в туалет. Когда она не появилась, я решил, что ей нужно время из-за коляски и всего такого… Там был второй выход, - он сглотнул.   
К моему удивлению, это Хидака поднял меня, подхватив за руку и заставив встать. В боку жгла боль. Голос Хидаки звучал до странного ровно – как будто он внезапно успокоился:  
— Слушай, Китахара. Эта сценка ничего не меняет. Ты навсегда покинешь Токио, никогда больше не попытаешься связаться с Аей… И тогда останешься в живых.   
— Или я подарю Кен-Кену на Рождество набор охотничьих ножей и твой новый адрес, - добавил Кудо.   
— Спасибо, урод. Не знал, что ты заморачиваешься насчет подарка, - ответил Хидака. Джек Николсон позавидовал бы его усмешке.   
— Всегда пожалуйста, - растягивая слова, ответил Кудо.   
Мне было нечего им ответить. В Токио у меня оставалось множество дел, которые никто не расследовал из-за постоянного вмешательства Критикер, крохотная квартирка, в которой я коротал время один, потому что девушка, которую я любил, меня ненавидела и я не представлял, что могло бы убедить ее в моей искренности.  
Брат Аи взял меня за плечо и потащил в магазин. Шея казалась одним большим синяком, и я подумал, был бы я еще жив, если бы Хидака сжал бы руки чуть крепче.   
— У тебя двадцать четыре часа, чтобы уехать. Я проверю. И не ошибись. Мои коллеги могут развлекаться, угрожая тебе, но это они хотели дать тебе шанс. Я с самого начала голосовал за твою смерть. В следующий раз, когда ты слажаешь, я забью на демократию и приду за тобой, несмотря ни на что.   
До сих пор Фудзимия больше отмалчивался. Его низкий серьезный голос был последней каплей. У меня не было сил спорить.


	20. Chapter 20

Кобе, как и Токио, расположен на Хонсю. Я понятия не имел, сочли ли бы Кудо с приятелями такой вариант приемлемым, но за двадцать четыре часа сменить работу достаточно сложно. У меня не было выбора.  
Я отказался от мысли вернуться на родину в Саппоро. Отец решил бы, что меня исключили из департамента полиции Минато и я опозорил честь семьи. Мать была бы безутешна, а я не был готов объяснять положение дел.  
Думаю, Хиросе догадался, что мой внезапный отъезд был связан с Критикер. Он пожалел меня, и это благодаря его стараниям я получил место в департаменте полиции Чуо-ку Кобы.  
Территория, за которую отвечал департамент, простиралась от железнодорожной станции на юго-западе до станции Нада на востоке, и от побережья Осаки на юге до подножия Футатаби-сан. Хотя на моем участке были туристические места и китайский квартал, я редко бывал загружен работой.  
Мне нужно было время, чтобы оправиться от шока после того, как Ая бросила меня. Я не был чужд фатализму. Лишь дважды в жизни я пошел против здравого смысла – когда я занимался Критикер, нарушая приказ старшего по званию, и когда я был с Аей, выбрав путь намного более тернистый, чем мог предположить. Оба раза научили меня тому, что надо прекращать быть идиотом и что пора принимать то, что мне уготовано. Уготовано мне было немного.  
Когда первый шок прошел, я втянулся в повседневные дела. Ежедневно я три-четыре часа тренировался в додзе – жалкая попытка выпустить злость, росшую во мне с тех пор, как я потерял свою девушку и свое чувство собственного достоинства. Я сосредоточил этот гнев на Критикер, в том числе на Кудо с его бандой клинических психопатов.  
Каждый день в обед я ходил в храм Икута, один из старейших синтоистских храмов Японии, основанный императором Дзингу-кого.  
Но ни непрерывные тренировки, ни ежедневные бдения не были в состоянии утишить ярость, поднимавшуюся внутри меня – раньше я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. До сих пор не было ничего, что потрясло бы настолько, чтобы всколыхнуть во мне такие эмоции. Даже мои чувства к Ае выглядели бледно по сравнению с тем, что я чувствовал теперь – когда ее потерял.  
В додзе я дрался безжалостно и безрассудно. Никто в здравом уме не соглашался со мной спарринговаться. Хотя мой прежний сенсей упрекал меня за нерешительность и безвольность, я уверен, он выгнал бы меня из своего додзе, если бы увидел мои нынешние жестокость и несдержанность.   
На работе я отлично вписался, сохраняя вежливую дистанцию со своими новыми коллегами. Я никогда не спорил, был надежен и усерден. У меня всегда находилась уважительная причина, чтобы отклонять приглашения на посиделки после работы и званые ужины.  
И все же к началу декабря я пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы снова начать общаться с людьми. Моя злость выгорела до нуля, а тренировки в додзе и молитвы в храме сменились свиданиями и походами в караоке с коллегами.  
Жизнь налаживалась.  
Двадцать первого декабря я получил анонимный звонок от мужчины, который сообщил об убийстве.   
Мы с моим напарником, Сато Минору, прибыли на место преступления в пять утра. Тонкий слой снега покрывал асфальт, в такое раннее время на нем еще не было следов машин.  
В окружении сверкающих небоскребов и аккуратных торговых центров, возвышающихся над деловым районом Мотомачи, тела двух шикарно одетых мужчин лежали на расстоянии шести метров друг от друга, вскрытые, как нафаршированные индейки; из рваных ран – по четыре параллельных на каждом трупе – вываливались внутренности. Пустые глаза в ужасе смотрели в небо, рты были разинуты в беззвучном крике.   
Я думал, что оставил Токио позади, но это зрелище вызвало у меня дрожь. Я глубоко вдохнул холодный зимний воздух. Мне сдавило грудь, пальцы начали дрожать, как будто кровь сначала застыла, а теперь начала пульсировать снова.  
Я должен был развернуться и позволить напарнику быстро здесь все закончить. Я не знал, кто были эти мужчины, но подозревал, что знаю, кто их убил, и совершенно точно знал, кто явится за трупами через пару минут.  
Сато был неподалеку, а я опустился на колени у одного из тел. Сердце тяжело стучало в груди, выброс адреналина в кровь сделал меня безрассудным. Я не стал просить у остальных офицеров фонарик. Было еще темно, и никто не мог заметить, что я делал.  
Я натянул пару одноразовых перчаток и нашарил залитый кровью бумажник. Методично обыскав его, я нашел то, что искал – одну из «особых» членских карточек, вроде той, что была у трупа в Токио.  
Проблема была в том, что в Кобе не было «Голубой луны». Вторая карточка эту проблему решила. Она была темно-красной с надписью серебром. «Красная звезда», гласила она; я опустил ее себе в карман, вернул бумажник в пиджак трупа, стащил и спрятал перчатки в кулаке и поднялся.   
Как только я выпрямился, я услышал голос позади себя.  
— Дальше мы позаботимся обо всем, детективы.  
Я обернулся и увидел высокую темноволосую женщину, чья улыбка заставила бы меня растаять, если бы я не знал, зачем она здесь находилась. Четверо одинаково выглядевших мужчины в темных костюмах обошли меня и начали осматривать трупы. Я выдавил из себя улыбку и кивнул:  
— Доброй ночи.  
Сато, который был старше меня на двадцать лет, пошел за мной следом к моей хонде.  
— Так ты знаешь процедуру? – спросил он.  
Я кивнул:  
— Да. Давай по домам.  
Визитка была надежно спрятана во внутреннем кармане моего плаща.


	21. Chapter 21

Я работал в Рождество и на Новый год и взял отгулы в первую неделю февраля. Теперь у меня появилось время спланировать мой следующий шаг.  
Здесь действовали две силы. Одной были Критикер со своей группой убийц. Вторая оставалась для меня неизвестной. Клубы были либо охотничьими угодьями Критикер, либо ловушкой для жертв.  
Мне нужно было понять, кто стоит за этой второй силой.  
Я решил, что мертвые бизнесмены не принадлежали ни к тем, ни к другим, просто их смерть каким-то образом причиняла ущерб либо Критикер, либо их неизвестным врагам.  
Еще был склад в Минато-ку, который разрушили до основания. Несколько высокопоставленных служащих были убиты тем же способом, что и бизнесмены в Токио и в Кобе два месяца назад. Чем бы ни были вскрыты их грудные клетки, это было уникальным оружием, и убийца должен был много тренироваться, чтобы так искусно им владеть: всегда был единственный удар, который обрывал жизнь жертвы.  
Мой напарник Ивасе был не зарезан, как остальные, а застрелен в грудь. Это мог быть другой убийца, но во всех случаях рыжая женщина из Критикер со своими ротвейлерами наводила порядок.  
Высокооплачиваемые служащие, владельцы членских карт с особым правом доступа в клуб, раз за разом возникавший в моем расследовании, и то, что произошло на складе и должно было быть связано с ними – все это привело меня к выводу, что речь шла о торговле чем-то незаконным.  
Больше у меня не было никаких зацепок, и, чтобы собрать больше сведений, я решил сходить в «Красную звезду» и зацепить кого-нибудь с доступом на особый этаж – я был уверен, что в этом клубе был такой же, как и в «Голубой луне». Я решил, что выслежу такого человека, выведу его в безопасное место и… приложу все усилия, чтобы убедить его рассказать мне все, что мне было нужно знать.  
Эта мысли испугала меня меньше, чем если бы это пришло мне голову год назад. Полицейский стал преступником… Не потому ли умер Ивасе?  
В первый же выходной я взял такси до «Красной звезды». Я был одет в те шмотки, что выбрала для меня Мей когда-то – тогда, когда я еще чувствовал себя обычным парнем с понятной целью в жизни.   
Оформление клуба заставило меня почувствовать себя путешественником во времени, застрявшим в кошмарной версии европейского особняка восемнадцатого века. Тяжелый давящий запах опиума вместе с обстановкой парижского борделя мешались в хаос безвременья, одетые в кожу тела извивались на танцполе в свете лазеров посреди искусственного тумана; на красных замшевых диванах полулежали безликие люди, они пили шампанское и флиртовали друг с другом.  
По периметру основной площадки шла галерея; там было множество диванов, друг от друга их отделяли тяжелые занавеси. На потолке были небольшие светильники, на стенах – более массивные канделябры.   
В дальнем конце танцпола находился полукруглый бар вишневого дерева. Я заказал джин тоник и огляделся. Женщина в черном переливающемся платье заметила мой любопытный взгляд и шагнула ко мне с бокалом шампанского в холеной руке.  
— В первый раз?  
Я улыбнулся ей. Другой ответ вызвал бы подозрения:  
— Точно не в последний. А вы?  
Музыка ускорилась, ди-джей решил завести женскую часть танцующих. Похотливый голос Принца, или как там он себя называл в этом десятилетии, лился из динамиков и забирался под кожу расплавленной карамелью.  
Моя новая знакомая проигнорировала вопрос.  
— У вас самые темные глаза из всех, что я видела, - сказала она, но не стала докучать заигрываниями, чего я ждал – вместо этого в ее взгляде мешались любопытство и восхищение.  
— Спасибо, - пробормотал я. Как отвечать на такое, я не знал. – У вас тоже… темные глаза.  
Я был изумлен, но эти слова заставили ее рассмеяться. Она подмигнула мне и представилась – ее звала Марой. Мы проговорили пару минут, и я заказал ей еще один бокал шампанского. Я был рад такой приятной компании.  
— Здешние посетители делятся на четыре группы, - объясняла мне Мара спустя полчаса. – Удачливые бизнесмены, которые хотят, чтобы все были в курсе размера их членов. Богатые ублюдки, проматывающие родительские состояния; эти заводят женщин размером своих кошельков. Кинозвезды, которые только что закончили съемки, и теперь пытаются придумать себе настоящую любовь. А еще лунатики, такие хотят или сложной задачки, или беззаботного развлечения – это зависит от того, что у них случилось на этот раз.  
Я помолчал пару мгновений, переваривая информацию и невольно хмурясь:  
— Похоже, вы разбираетесь в здешних делах.  
Я знал, что она ждет, чтобы я спросил, к какой категории она относит меня, но я не стал оказывать ей эту любезность. Я начал что-то говорить, но движение сбоку отвлекло меня, и я замер.  
xxx  
Я знал человека, который прошел меньше чем в трех метрах от меня. Это было безумием. У меня закружилась голова. Пробормотав извинения, я отошел от Мары и шагнул следом за ним. Он прошел мимо бара и свернул налево в слабо освещенный лабиринт занавесей.   
В конце коридора была та самая дверь, которую я искал. Человек быстро показал визитку, и охранник открыл дверь, приложив свою ладонь к сканеру. Раздался звуковой сигнал, и дверь беззвучно открылась.  
Я не мог прийти в себя, но выждал пару минут, прежде чем подойти к охраннику и показать ту членскую карту, которую я нашел в кармане последней жертвы. Казалось, время не текло, а капало плотными вязкими каплями. Рост охранника был под два метра. Он взглянул на карточку, а потом его глаза остановились на мне.  
Я не задержал дыхание и не выпрямился под его пронизывающим взглядом. К счастью, это оказалось верным решением, и охранник открыл мне дверь.


	22. Chapter 22

Я ждал, что помещения за дверью будут оформлены в том же небрежном клубном стиле, но, к своему удивлению, оказался в пустом коридоре, освещенном белым светом современных двойных светильников. Вдоль одной стены шли белые двери, а метров через сто проход заканчивался квадратной комнатой, где стояли два дорогих кожаных дивана. Там никого не было.  
Я сглотнул комок в горле, в висках тяжело стучала кровь. Прежде чем я дошел до дивана, худощавый человек в темно-сером костюме вышел из двери справа и подошел ко мне, приветливо улыбаясь. На его маленьком остром носу сидели круглые очки в черепаховой оправе; из-за этого он напоминал восторженного енота.  
— Добро пожаловать, сэр. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.  
Как я подозревал, имена были здесь слишком деликатной темой, поскольку черепаховый ни представился сам, ни спросил моего имени. Через дверь в конце коридора он провел меня в небольшой кабинет без окон. Белые стены были совершенно голыми. Под потолком была расположена камера, ее объектив был нацелен на стальной стул и стулья.   
— Чем я могу помочь вам сегодня, сэр? – спросил черепаховый, жестом предложив мне садиться и располагаясь напротив.  
Будучи детективом, я подчинялся правилам, верил в закон и сохранял лояльность коллегам и начальству. До сих пор я считал себя полностью морально готовым к тому, чтобы быть хорошим полицейским. Но за последние пять минут до меня дошло, что мне не хватало опыта и способности думать наперед. Осознание собственного идиотизма было болезненным, но я разозлился на себя, а гнев подавил поднимавшуюся панику.   
В горле у меня все еще был ком, и я откашлялся перед тем, как заговорить. Я не продумал свои действия, и ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Что бы дальше ни произошло, это будет моей ошибкой. Мне стало дурно при мысли о ближайшем будущем, потому что я понял, что единственным оставшимся вариантом было продолжение той игры, которую я столь бездумно начал.  
— Мне хотелось бы обсудить перспективное деловое предложение, - возникла короткая пауза, и я поторопился ее заполнить:  
— Моя компания ищет нового поставщика определенного товара…  
Я споткнулся на этой фразе; по виску сбежала струйка пота. Но енот кивнул, улыбнулся и сцепил пальцы:  
— Почему бы нам не сэкономить немного драгоценного времени и не поговорить начистоту? В каком именно товаре вы заинтересованы?  
Его голос был гладок, как шелк. Я ткнул пальцем в небо:  
— Героин. Я и мои партнеры занимаемся героином, но с нашим поставщиком произошел несчастный случай, так что мы ищем замену.  
Это было ошибкой – я понял это сразу же по тому, как закаменел черепаховый.  
— Ясно, - ответил он, его тон противоречил его позе. – Сожалею, но должен сообщить вам, что мои сотрудники не занимаются подобными вещами. Искренне надеюсь, что вы простите мне этот вынужденный отказ.  
У меня по спине прошел ледяной озноб. Все, что я смог – это слабо кивнуть, и черепаховый проводил меня к двери, где нас уже ждали двое мужчин в черных костюмах. Я увидел, как топорщились их пиджаки, и понял, что это была группа провожающих.  
— Прежде чем мы расстанемся, - сказал черепаховый, - вы не напомните мне, кто рекомендовал нас вам?  
Я не мог вспомнить ни одного имени погибших в Токио, но я облажался в любом случае, так что я лишь слабо покачал головой.  
Тот кивнул, как будто этого и ожидал, отвернулся и скрылся за другой дверью.  
Двое охранников встали слева и справа от меня и потащили меня к дальнему концу холла, мимо диванов к неприметной стальной двери. За этой дверью они либо попытаются выбить из меня информацию, либо устранят меня быстро и аккуратно. Я надеялся на второе.  
Но едва охранник справа открыл дверь, голос позади нас остановил его:  
— Отпусти его, Огура, он со мной.  
Я высвободился из рук охранников; у меня закружилась голова, когда я повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на того, кого я мельком видел в клубе.  
— Ивасе, - выдохнул я.


	23. Chapter 23

Час спустя после нашей встречи я все еще был ошеломлен и растерян. Мы вместе вернулись в клуб и теперь сидели в кабинке в дальнем углу, полускрытый тонкими занавесями. Ивасе выглядел расслабленным, он полностью контролировал ситуацию – точно так же, как и всегда. Он медленно пил скотч и докуривал десятую сигарету.  
Я, напротив, был потрясен нашей встречей и не пытался этого скрыть.  
— Я не понимаю, - повторил я в третий раз с начала разговора. – Кто стоит за всем этим?  
У меня пересохло во рту, и я сделал глоток воды.  
— Что за сделки здесь заключаются?  
— Китахара, я не могу тебе этого рассказать. Но мои сотрудники занимаются Критикер. Как только мы разрушим их прикрытие, эти псевдо-якудза исчезнут с пути сил правопорядка.   
Ивасе глубоко вдохнул дым и выпустил его через ноздри. Сигарета догорела до фильтра. Его пальцы были желтыми от никотина; он потушил окурок в уже переполненной пепельнице на столе.  
— А как же все эти «мы только пешки на шахматной доске» и «не в наших силах вмешиваться»? Что насчет твоей жены? Она же думает, что ты мертв!  
Мой бывший наставник грустно покачал головой и взял новую сигарету из почти пустой пачки в кармане рубашки:   
— Знаю. Но я не настолько жесток, как ты думаешь. У нее было время оплакать меня и начать жить дальше. Я оставил ей достаточно денег, чтобы жить спокойно и комфортно.  
Он вздохнул, увидев сомнение в моем взгляде.   
— Такео, у меня не было времени. Меня раскрыли. Они бы убили по-настоящему и меня, и мою семью. Мне нужно было исчезнуть, чтобы спасти своих близких и свою миссию. Критикер – это болезнь Японии. Они медленно, но верно убивают всех, кто становится на их пути, их люди повсюду, эта зараза в каждом офисе и каждом учреждении. У меня не было выбора, кроме как фальсифицировать свою смерть, чтобы сохранить то, ради чего я работал.  
— Как ты это сделал? – у меня голова шла кругом. – Я видел тебя. Ты был застрелен в грудь.  
— Я был не единственным, кто работал под прикрытием. У нас много своих людей в Критикер. Они знали, когда и где меня найти. Критикер прослушивали твой сотовый, и когда я позвонил тебе, наши люди сделали так, чтобы оказаться в команде зачистки, избавлявшейся от моего тела.  
Я все еще не понимал и половины происходящего. На кого работал Ивасе? Чем занимались Критикер под прикрытием легального бизнеса? Что из этой тайной операции было известно официальным властям? Насколько она была законна?  
— Если у вас столько агентов внутри Критикер, почему они уже не разоблачили эту организацию?  
Первый раз с начала нашей встречи Ивасе потерял терпение:  
— Такео, ты не понимаешь. Критикер – небольшая группа людей, рвущихся к власти, и они убивают любого, вставшего у них на пути. Они умны, у них на службе – множество полуавтономных боевых групп. Наши агенты внедрились в группы зачистки и даже в администрацию, но не на ключевые посты. Они уперлись в кодовые имена, которые не могут расшифровать, и не хватает еще слишком много частей головоломки. Даже главы организации не встречаются друг с другом лицом к лицу, так что никто не может быть до конца уверен, каков размер организации…  
Он остановился и посмотрел на меня. Он докурил сигарету, но на этот раз не зажег новую, вместо этого наклонился, приблизив свое лицо к моему:  
— Но ты, Такео – ты сможешь все изменить.  
Я откинулся назад и моргнул, отчасти от изумления, отчасти – чтобы избежать сигаретного дыма, разъедавшего глаза.  
— Как? – спросил я.  
— Критикер знают тебя как настырную, но безобидную мелкую сошку, молодого офицера, который все еще верит в понятную систему правосудия. Ты не в списке их целей, но я знаю, что ты умен, несмотря на ту хрень, которую ты сегодня выкинул. Ты нашел клуб. Нашел меня. Я уверен, что ты знаешь о Критикер больше, чем они думают.   
Он помолчал, очевидно, ожидая подтверждения.  
— Возможно, - аккуратно сказал я. – Я был…   
Я прочистил горло и почувствовал, как запылали уши.  
— Я был вынужден уехать из Токио из-за недоразумения с парой людей, которые могут быть членами боевой группы.  
Я не мог поверить в то, что я это говорю. С каждой минутой я все сильнее чувствовал себя персонажем фильма про шпионов.  
Ивасе был моим коллегой, он всегда относился ко мне как к равному. Его объяснения легко заполнили некоторые из пробелов в том, что я узнал сам, и по мере того, как прояснялась картина, я понял, что мне нужно сделать, и это полное осознание накрыло меня, вызвав озноб.  
— Думаешь, сможешь возобновить контакт с ними? – спросил Ивасе.  
Его вопрос немного пригасил мое возбуждение:  
— Это будет непросто…  
— Ну, все что тебе нужно – навестить их и рассказать им то, что заманит их в нашу ловушку.  
Он зажег новую сигарету.  
— Что именно?  
В какую ловушку?  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем… Расскажи мне все, что тебе удалось о них узнать. Может быть, мы сможем использовать это.  
Я постарался припомнить детали. Я знал их имена – это привело Ивасе в такое возбуждение, что он почти перекусил сигарету. Я постарался не упоминать Аю, но с той информацией, которую получил Ивасе, она не могла оставаться вне их поля зрения долго. Спасибо тебе господи за то, что она не была вовлечена в деятельность Критикер. И еще я не стал упоминать, почему был вынужден уехать из Токио. Но на душе у меня было неспокойно; вместо гордости я испытывал пустоту.   
Я думал об Ае. Если я помог раскрыть личность ее брата, было ли это предательством? Но это было правильно, и она никогда не узнает, что это сделал я. Даже если бы узнала, что это изменило бы? Она уже считала меня двуличным ублюдком. Я был копом, и я выполнял свой долг.  
— Что не так?  
Я взглянул на него. Ивасе нахмурился, и я понял, что тру грудь. Я опустил руку на стол и тряхнул головой, игнорируя тяжесть в груди.  
— Ничего. Я в порядке.


	24. Chapter 24

Ивасе позвонил через неделю. Мы встретились в крохотном переполненном ресторанчике в китайском квартале. Ивасе казался обрадованным нашей встречей. Он поднял палочки и помахал мне поверх дубового короба, который был вместо стола. Таким был весь ресторан: без стульев, столы бетонных плит и пустых коробок, запах поджаренных яиц и курицы витал в воздухе. Напротив Ивасе стоял дымившийся рис с овощами и бутылка холодного чая. Я подошел; я попытался выглядеть спокойным, но пока я ждал доедавшего Ивасе, меня подташнивало.  
— У меня есть план, Такео, - сказал он, доев и вытащив зажигалку и сигарету. Он закурил.  
— Сестра Фудзимии Рана едет на Гавайи, к друзьям. По нашим данным, она останется там на две недели. Один из наших агентов поедет с ней, поставит заглушку на ее сотовый и коляску. Так мы исказим сигнал ее телефона и не позволим отправлять письма. Думаю, так это исключит контакты между ней и ее братом как минимум на два дня.  
— Зачем?  
— Потому что ты встретишься с Фудзимией Раном и скажешь ему, что мы похитили ее. Он попытается связаться с ней, но по ее номеру ему ответит наш агент. Если его сестра попытается позвонить ему, ее телефон не будет ловить сеть, независимо от аппарата. Мы активируем глушилку, как только ты встретишься с ним. Фудзимия поверит, что она у нас. Если он захочет ее вернуть, он должен будет с нами встретиться – вот адрес.  
Ивасе протянул мне клочок бумаги. Адрес был в крупном промышленном районе между Токио и Йокогамой.  
— Когда он придет туда, мы скажем, что обменяем сестру на его признание. После этого мы передадим его полиции, и его будут судить. Критикер занервничают, а общество узнает правду.  
План показался мне хорошим, за исключением того, что, когда Ая вернется с каникул домой, ее брат будет в тюрьме. Но лучше вариантов не было. Я не мог позволить убийце разгуливать на свободе из-за собственных душевных метаний.  
xxx  
На то, чтобы подготовиться к поездке в Токио, у меня ушли сутки. Я позвонил на работу и сказал, что заболел, а потом арендовал черную хонду CR-V. Взял с собой пистолет. Я не мог придумать, зачем он это сделал, но перед моим отъездом Ивасе отдал мне охотничий нож, выглядевший старым, но бывший в хорошем состоянии. Рукоятка была отделана светло-коричневой кожей. У него были ножны, так что я мог сунуть его за пояс, под моим зимним плащом его было не видно. Ивасе выглядел как отец, одновременно гордый и опечаленный тем, что отправляет сына спасать мир.  
Я никогда не использовал никакого оружия, кроме катаны. Стрелять меня научили на практических занятиях в полицейской школе. Я понимал, что пойду в логово врага без плана, но бояться было уже несколько поздно. Я принимал неверные решения с тех пор, как впервые столкнулся с Критикер, и хотя те изменили мою жизнь к худшему, я все еще был жив. До настоящего времени. Был ли я наивным? Моя тревога росла по мере того, как подъезжал к Токио.  
Будет ли Ивасе презирать меня, если я сбегу в последний момент? Мне казалось, что нет. При его суровой внешности у него было доброе сердце. Он всегда будет на моей стороне – именно поэтому я не хотел разочаровывать его. И я должен был доказать себе, что я мог справиться с тем, как реальность рушила мои идеалы.  
Я приехал к Хараюки в одиннадцать вечера и припарковал машину около станции.  
В это время суток улицы были пустынны, все магазины и кафе закрыты. Жизнь сместилась в злачные районы вроде Сибуи с ее барами-караоке и закрытыми клубами или Кабуки-Чо в Синъюку, одного из печально известных токийских кварталов красных фонарей.  
Под плащом на мне был черный свитер и синие джинсы, на ногах – легкие ботинки. Но дрожал я не от холода.  
Я подошел к цветочному магазину. Было заперто. Жалюзи были опущены, и ни в одном и окон, выходящих на улицу, не горел свет.   
Медленно я заставил себя шагнуть в узкий темный переулок. Я сразу же заметил желтый свет, падающий на кирпичную стену из маленького окна в полуметре от уровня моего роста. Я не мог заглянуть внутрь, но это не имело значения.  
Как там сказал Кудо? Я напоминал ему полицейского из Беверли-хиллз… Давным-давно я смотрел эти фильмы, и я вспоминал. Что бы сделал Эдди Мерфи? Он действовал бы в лоб, грубо и максимально громко.  
В переулке было темно, но чисто, мусора почти не было, но я нашел оставшуюся груду кирпичей в дальнем конце улицы.  
Ощущение, с которым я повернулся к окну, держа в руке два камня, было непривычным, но приятным. Первым я попал точно в середину и разбил стекло. Было слышно движение внутри, но никто не появился. Взвесив второй камень в руке, я крикнул, ориентируясь на свет:  
— Фудзимия, ты там? Надо поговорить!  
Я не переживал из-за возможной реакции соседей: отчасти потому, что мне было все равно, отчасти потому, что это был деловой квартал и здесь мало кто жил.  
— Прямо, - сказали шепотом, и я вернулся к стеклянной двери цветочного магазина.  
Свет не включили, но я услышал щелчок ключа в замке. Хотя я держался на достаточном расстоянии от входа, кто-то схватил меня и толкнул вперед, как только жалюзи немного приподнялись, и две пары рук потащили меня внутрь через открытую дверь с такой силой, что я потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол. Мне скрутили руки за спиной и стянули запястья тонкой веревкой, больно врезавшейся в кожу. Подняться я не мог – один из них придавил меня ногой.  
— Ты тупой чокнутый ублюдок…   
Я узнал неверящий голос Кудо Едзи.  
— Мне нужно… поговорить… с тобой… Фудзимией… - прохрипел я.  
— О чем?  
Его голос был ровен и холоден. Я понял, что он принял решение. Он действительно хотел моей смерти.  
— Выслушай меня, - быстро проговорил я, несмотря на то, что тот, кто придавил меня со спины, не давал мне вдохнуть, - это насчет Аи. Она в опасности…  
Едва я договорил, кончик ножа приблизился к моему глазу и коснулся века:  
— Я ослеплю тебя. Поджарю твои глаза на палочке и скормлю их тебе.  
Я поежился. Фудзимия Ран мог выглядеть как стильный, хорошо образованный человек, но в его глазах и голосе было тщательно вскормленное безумие огня, пожиравшего его изнутри.  
— Если ты убьешь меня сейчас, ты никогда не вернешь ее, а если будешь пытать – я все равно не скажу тебе больше, чем собираюсь.  
Мой желудок сжался, когда нож коснулся моего века, но прежде, чем Фудзимия успел причинить вред, его силой оттащили назад:  
— Тогда рассказывай, - прошипел кто-то сквозь стиснутые зубы. Хидака. – Если с ней что-то случится, я урою тебя. И даже в аду тебя побрезгуют использовать в качестве коврика для ног.  
Мой правый глаз заливало кровью; я попытался посмотреть на Хидаку. И я пожалел, что пришел сюда. Темноволосый мускулистый человек, у него на руках были странно большие перчатки из тонкого материала, похожего не на кожу, скорее, кевлар бронежилетов, которые мы носили в полицейской школе на полевой подготовке.   
— Я здесь, чтобы…   
Я осекся. Хидака сжал кулаки, и четыре стальных когтя выскользнули из перчатки. Теперь я знал, кто убил всех тех людей за эти два месяца. Эти люди были командой убийц Критикер. Я перевел взгляд на Фудзимию и начал говорить.


	25. Chapter 25

Как бы я ни сжимал руки на руле, они дрожали, и единственной причиной, по которой я не вырубался, было присутствие Кудо рядом. Его ледяной взгляд заставил меня собрать остатки чувства собственного достоинства.  
Мы проехали Токио молча; к тому времени, как мы выехали за пределы мегаполиса, небо начало темнеть. Здесь не было неоновых фонарей, пассажей игровых автоматов и ярких плазменных панелей на фасадах небоскребов, просвечивавших сквозь токийский смог.  
Фары машины, едущей за нами, зло слепили меня в зеркале заднего вида. Фудзимия и его остальная группа ехали за нами на лэндкрузере; я был рад, что было темно и я не мог видеть глаз Фудзимии – ставших черными от ненависти в тот момент, когда он набрал номер сестры и ему ответил человек Ивасе.  
Сопровождавшая меня группа убийц не входила в план, но ствол пистолета у виска был достаточно серьезным аргументом, чтобы передумать. Адрес, который мне дали, привел нас на границу промышленной зоны, где находились в основном стройки и недавно построенные и еще не используемые, склады.   
Я затормозил перед длинным зданием с плоской крышей. Теперь я различал два входа, оба был закрыты. Но как только я заглушил двигатель, из темноты вышли восемь мужчин и приблизились к машинам, целясь по нам.  
Прежде чем я до конца понял, какая опасность мне угрожала только что, Кудо открыл дверь и вышел, держа руки высоко поднятыми. Я последовал за ним, и меня крепко схватили, прижали к машине и начали обыскивать.  
Это было унизительно, и меня потряхивало к тому моменту, как нас провели в здание.  
Света неоновых ламп внутри хватало на то, чтобы понять, насколько большим был склад, но недостаточно, чтобы рассеять тени по углам. Слева до потолка доходили не слишком устойчиво выглядевшие металлические стеллажи, тянувшиеся через все помещение. На полках было свалено все, от массивных металлических деталей до упаковок шурупов и шлангов.  
Справа высились массивы упакованных и готовых к погрузке ящиков. В одном из коридоров, разделявших их, заметил движение – еще агенты, подумал я.  
Я протолкался вперед, к маленькой группе людей, и с облегчением увидел среди них Ивасе. Охранник, который меня вел, опустил прижатый к моему затылку пистолет по знаку того. Я встал рядом со своим бывшей коллегой; тот мне одобрительно улыбнулся и хлопнул по плечу:  
— Молодец, Китахара. Ты не представляешь, что этот успех значит для нас.   
Я хотел бы улыбнуться, но не мог, потому что чувствовал опасность, исходящую от окружавших меня вооруженных людей, намного острее, чем когда-либо рядом с Фудзимией. Ивасе повернулся к четверке, стоящей на полу на коленях. За каждым из них стояли охранники с прижатыми к затылкам пленников пистолетами.  
Заговорил не Ивасе, а хорошо одетый мужчина за ним. Он носил серый костюм и смотрел на Фудзимию и остальных сквозь очки с тонкой оправой. Его черные волосы были зачесаны назад, лицо было гладко выбрито. Я никогда его не видел до сих пор.   
— Полагаю, вы и есть печально известные Вайсс, самая эффективная свора Критикер, - сказал он.  
Это не было вопросом, и никто из них не ответил.   
— Послушайте, Вайсс. Я предлагаю вам работать в моей структуре в обмен на информацию о Критикер, - продолжил он. – Думаю, это очень щедрое предложение, потому что нужную мне информацию я получу от вас так или иначе, и вы это знаете.   
Его слова впивались мне в виски ледяными иглами. Он говорил о пытках? Я взглянул на Ивасе, лицо которого ничего не выражало; он меня проигнорировал. Впервые комом в горле у меня встали сомнения. На кого именно я работаю?  
— Верните мне сестру, - прорычал Фудзимия. – Вы получите информацию, как только она окажется здесь. Иначе я активирую передатчик, и Критикер будут здесь меньше чем за десять минут.  
— Мне нужно меньше. Я ожидал нечто подобное, и мои люди подготовились. Но если беседа пойдет проще в присутствии мисс Фудзимия, буду рад этому способствовать.  
Он кивнул рыжему гайдзину, стоявшему рядом с ним. Тот скрылся за горой ящиков, и спустя полминуты появился снова, таща на руках огромный мешок. Он полудонес, полуподтащил его к своему шефу, и когда он отступил, у меня кровь застыла в жилах.  
У Аи во рту был кляп, ее одежда была изорвана и испачкана. Она была в сознании, но не сопротивлялась. Охранник держал ее одной рукой поперек груди, другой за талию. Ее ноги безжизненно волочились по земле.   
— Ая! – крикнул Фудзимия и вскочил на ноги, но охранник был быстрее. Я понял, что у него в руках был не пистолет, а электрошокер - он прижал его к шее Фудзимии. Брат Аи мешком осел на пол, его пальцы свело судорогой.  
Взгляд Аи не остановился на ее брате. Вместо этого она вывернулась в руках гайдзина так, чтобы видеть меня. Она не казалась разозленной; вместо этого в ее усталых глазах было обвинение мне. «Видишь, что ты натворил? Это твоих рук дело».  
Ее лицо покрывали синяки и царапины, так же, как и на руках, открытых грязной футболкой. Теперь она была ближе, и я почувствовал резкий запах и увидел темное пятно на ее брюках – они даже не позволили ей воспользоваться уборной.


	26. Chapter 26

То, что последовало следом за измученным взглядом Аи, до сих пор кажется мне сном. Я помню все, что было сделано и сказано, я помню боль, но не помню ни своих мыслей, ни страха, ни гнева, которые должен был испытывать. Чувств не было, и порой мне становится интересно: не так ли точно Вайсс абстрагировались от того, что творили.  
Что бы не приглушило тогда мои эмоции, оно помогло мне выжить, как и тренировки по кендо и те сила и скорость, которые тренер заложил мне всеми теми ката.  
Первый человек, которого я сбил, даже не видел меня. Я ударил его ногой в горло и сломал трахею. Он выронил пистолет, а я схватил его и прицелился в того охранника, что держал Аю – но попасть в него, не задев ее, я не мог. Первым, кто неверяще вскрикнул, был Ивасе. Я обернулся и спустил курок. Грохот выстрела оглушал, эхом раскатываясь между металлических стеллажей. Пуля попала Ивасе в грудь.  
Он упал на колени, а я остался стоять и выстрелил снова, на этот раз в мужчину, стоявшего за Ивасе. Тот упал с простреленной головой.  
Хидака уже подобрал пистолет, и теперь он стоял над Фудзимией, прикрывая, пока тот приходил в себя – он все еще корчился после удара электрошокера. Кудо хищно метнулся за охранниками в лабиринт ящиков.  
Младший, Оми, казавшийся неуместным среди всех этих вооруженных мужчин, с самого начала выбил пистолет у охранника и теперь отстреливал одного человека за другим со спокойствием и аккуратностью опытного снайпера. Он был быстр и точен.  
С того момента, как я обезоружил и убил первого человека, прошло не больше пяти или шести секунд. Главарь, модно одетый бизнесмен, скрылся.  
Я увидел рыжего гайдзина, все еще прикрывавшегося телом Аи как щитом и целившегося в Хидаку, пока тот тащил Фудзимию под прикрытие ящиков. Я поднял пистолет и шагнул вперед. Едва он увидел меня, он развернулся и прицелился в меня.  
В этот момент пуля ударила меня со спины. У меня не было времени оборачиваться к нападавшему: Ая и ее похититель были очень близко. Потом выстрелил гайдзин – пуля попала мне в живот. Я сделал еще один шаг вперед; теперь я был почти спокоен, и в этот момент охранник бросил Аю и побежал. Я выстрелил и попал ему в спину. Он застыл на мгновение, а потом сгинул в темноте.  
У меня подогнулись колени, и я опустился на землю; зрение расплывалось, я только слышал постепенно стихавшие звуки боя вокруг. Агентов оставалось немного. Я услышал захлебывающийся кашель рядом с собой. Это был Ивасе. С каждым вдохом из его полусомкнутых губ бежала кровь. Пуля пробила ему легкое. Его белая рубашка была залита его кровью.  
— Почему? – спросил он. Его взгляд угасал.  
— Я люблю ее, - ответил я.  
Он усмехнулся:  
— Дерьмо. Ты должен был сказать мне.  
Я не стал смотреть, как умирает Ивасе, вместо этого перекатился на правый бок – теперь я мог видеть Аю. Картинка перед глазами тускнела, несмотря на то, что я пытался проморгаться – я молился, чтобы с Аей все было в порядке. Потом началась агония. Внутри все горело, с каждым вздохом накатывала горячая ослепляющая боль. А еще пришел страх, потому что я понял, что я умру здесь.  
Стрельба прекратилась, и я увидел тень: человек подошел к Ае и взял ее на руки. Я надеялся на то, что это был кто-то из Вайсс. Я перевернулся на спину, зажимая, неизвестно зачем, совсем небольшое пулевое отверстие у себя в животе. Неоновая лампа надо мной мигнула и вырубилась. Наступила темнота.


	27. Chapter 27

Я проснулся. Я лежал на больничной кровати на белых хрустящих простынях. В руку была воткнута капельница. Слева от меня пищал монитор – на нем шел график моего пульса. Ая сидела в коляске рядом с моей кроватью – и говорила, что мы присоединимся ее брату и его команде в убежище Критикер, как только я смогу покинуть госпиталь.  
Я смотрел на нее и хотел спросить, в порядке ли она и как мы оказались здесь, но кислородная маска, закрывавшая нос и рот, не давала мне говорить.  
Ая была невероятно красивой, несмотря на разбитую щеку и порез на лбу, но ее глаза все еще - и я знал, что по моей вине - были грустными.  
Она замолчала, и казалось, глубоко задумалась. Ая неосознанно теребила носовой платок, разрывая его на части.  
— Твоя семья думает, что ты погиб, - наконец сказала она. – Мы теперь в черном списке Эсцет, и нам нужно спрятаться. Знаешь, новые документы и все такое.  
— Что такое Эсцет? – одними губами спросил я, но Ая не увидела. Она смотрела только на свои руки.  
— На складе погибло много агентов Эсцет. Критикер сожгли все дотла.  
Она откашлялась и замолчала снова.   
Плечо заболело, стоило мне поднять руку к лицу. Рука ощущалась так, словно вместо крови в ней тек свинец, и усилие вымотало меня. Я стащил кислородную маску и позволил руке упасть обратно на матрас. Чтобы отдышаться, мне понадобилась вечность.  
Теперь Ая смотрела на меня  
— Мне жаль, - сказал я; голос был как наждак.  
— Хочешь воды? – спросила Ая, и я кивнул. Она выбросила разодранный платок в урну, подъехала к столу у противоположной стены и налила стакан воды. Вернулась и, поддерживая мне голову, напоила меня.  
Глотать было больно, но вкус свежей воды возвращал меня к жизни, и я пил, пока не начал задыхаться. Ая поставила стакан себе на колени, и отсутствующе провела пальцем по нему, смахивая бегущую по стенке каплю.   
— Мне жаль, - повторил я.  
— Прекрати, - резко сказала Ая, потом тряхнула головой. — Такео, ты доверчивый, абсолютно полный идиот, и, черт возьми, да, тебе должно быть жаль.   
Я скорчился и поморщился: тупая боль в животе вспыхнула снова и не давала дышать.  
Ая коснулась моей руки; стало легче.   
— Но я знаю, почему ты так поступил. Может быть, я бы сделала то же самое. Но то, что ты влез во все это, было абсолютным идиотизмом.  
Я вспомнил тот совет, который дал мне Ивасе в тот день, когда я впервые столкнулся с Критикер. Тот же самый, что я получил во время нашей первой встречи с Кудо Едзи в Сибуе, тот же самый, что дали мне Хиросе и Ханда. Все они говорили мне остановиться и оставить все как есть.   
— Я действительно идиот, - сказал я.  
Ая кивнула.  
— Н ты действовал искренне. Ты не хотел причинить зла.  
Я был удивлен, услышав это от нее.  
— Это означает, что ты сможешь меня простить? – прохрипел я. У меня почти пропал голос, и Ая дала мне допить воду.  
— Возможно. Это я настояла на том, что ты отправишься в убежище вместе с нами. И мой брат будет защищать твою жалкую задницу. Он знает, что может случиться так, что он не сможет больше быть рядом со мной, и хочет быть уверен, что я не останусь одна. Он… такой.  
Ая попыталась улыбнуться, но вместо этого у нее вырвался всхлип. Она пыталась сдержать слезы; мне стало ее жаль. Все мужчины в ее жизни подвергали ее опасности и оставляли без предупреждения. То, чем занимался ее брат, должно было его убить – скорее рано, чем поздно. Несмотря на эти мрачные предчувствия, казалось, Ая не отвергала идею разделить это будущее со мной. Осознание этого сбило мне дыхание.  
— Если ты все еще хочешь остаться со мной, пообещаю, что не совершу больше никаких глупостей. Я обещаю, что останусь в живых ради тебя.  
— И лучше бы тебе сдержать слово, - сказала она.  
По ее щекам бежали слезы, но она снова улыбалась.   
— Тебе нельзя возвращаться в полицию с Эсцет на хвосте, но я слышала, они ищут цветочников в Фукуоке. У флористов небольшая смертность, а у моего брата отличные контакты с поставщиками


End file.
